The Devil And All His Works
by Gee
Summary: Can Buffy and the others stop Ethan and Dru from raising the Devil? Story completed. Fear. betrayal and death as all the Scoobies fight to stop the end of the world.
1. Default Chapter

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
  
This story takes place at the beginning of the fifth season of Buffy and follows on from my previous stories - The Powers that be Intervene, Leaving Again, The Devil came down to Sunnydale, The Devil you Know and the Shape Shifter and Faith, Hope and Charity, Willow Through The Looking Glass and In the Blood.   
  
Anya has left Xander to become a demon again, Xander has moved out of his parent's basement and is living at the Magic Box, rent free, as caretaker and part-time assistant. Angel has left in Sunnydale. Riley saw Buffy with Angel and they broke up.   
Faith was released from prison to help Buffy with the situation in the Hellmouth and is staying at Buffy's house. Buffy and Faith have both decided that they want Xander. Amy has at last been de-ratted.   
  
It is the millennium year (according to some the millennium year began on 1/1/2001 (not 2000) as the calendar went from 1AD to 1BC) and the devil is trying to materalise in Sunnydale (of course, where else?).   
  
At the end of In The Blood Willow and Xander finally decided that they wanted to be together and it looked like a happy ending.....  
  
(I did say 'looked like')  
  
Chapter One  
  
Willow and Xander walked down the street together, hand in hand. From time to time the pretty redhead would gaze up at him and he, somehow knowing that she was doing so, would turn his deep brown eyes on her, a contented smile on his face.  
  
It was what he had wanted for a long time, to be with Willow, not as friends, but as a lot more than that. He had lost her so many times - to Oz, to Tara, to his own indifference, but now he had her, and he was keeping her.  
  
Willow had no idea of the thoughts that were going through her boyfriend's mind. She knew only that she was happy, happier than she knew she could ever be. She said the word over and over in her mind - boyfriend. Xander was her boyfriend. And the world, even on the Hellmouth, was a beautiful place.  
  
Even the sun had joined the conspiracy to give them a perfect day. It was quite warm, with just the hint of a breeze preventing it from becoming uncomfortably hot, the sky was blue and cloudless and it was the ideal day for a picnic lunch, which is what they had decided to have, each of them carrying a bag in their other hand. Willow had brought a blanket for them to sit on and a large beige canvas bag crammed with goodies.   
  
Willow had also remembered to include plenty of Twinkies and Oreo's. She knew Xander's weakness for sweet, gooey food. There was also some soda and, of course some sandwiches. She didn't intend for Xander to gorge himself solely on sugary goodness.   
  
And so they walked along the pavement of the busy street, oblivious to the world around them, as some of the more romantically inclined people passing them turned and smiled to see a couple so obviously in love.   
  
Finally they arrived at their destination, admittedly a less than ideal location for their picnic. This was no Garden of Eden. It was Weatherly Park, after hour's home of vampires, demons and various assorted creatures of the night.   
  
Still, it was all they had and in the daylight it was quite pretty, there were carefully planted displays of flowers and the grass was well cared for, a fresh and healthy shade of green despite the recent heat wave.   
  
Willow, ever prepared, had insisted on bringing the blanket, despite the dry spell, in case the grass was still moist with dew. It wasn't, of course, but Xander indulged her, taking the blanket from the blue plastic bag and spreading it on the ground, eager to begin investigating the more interesting contents of the canvas bag.   
  
Xander gave a cry of triumph as he delved into the bag, turning to a yelp as Willow prised the Twinkles from his hand, sternly handing him a bag of plastic wrapped sandwiches.   
  
Ah well, thought Xander, tearing open the plastic wrapping and cramming a sandwich into his mouth, it's all food, and at least I know there are Twinkles for later. He had missed breakfast that morning, getting up too late even to grab some dry cereal from the box as he dashed out of the door, and his stomach had wasted to time in making its protest known to him.   
He bit into his sandwich, the soft bread and meat filling bringing his taste buds to life and placating his complaining stomach.   
  
Giving a contented sigh he looked around, noticing the flowers, a floral rainbow of blue, pink, crimson, white and yellow, the sky, cerulean blue without a trace of a cloud and the sound of the birds as they carolled their sweet harmonious songs to the world. Everything seemed perfect today, even the fragrant perfume of the flowers and the newly cut grass, for once not pricking his eyes with tears and clogging his nose with the effects of the pollen.  
  
Willow's thoughts were much the same as she tucked into her sandwich, smiling at Xander as he quickly worked his way through the excessively large amount of food that she had brought with her. Excessive that was for anyone rather than Xander. She knew how much he was capable of eating and she had been determined to bring sufficient with her. She also gave a happy sigh, which drew his attention, and he stopped eating and leaned over, touching her lips gently with his own.   
  
Willow closed her eyes, wishing that this moment could last forever, savouring the gentle touch of his lips upon hers, something she had believed would never happen. Her eyes flickered open as Xander drew away from her and she felt the warm sun once more on her face. She watched as his tongue licked over the crumbs of bread that he had stolen from around her mouth with his kiss.  
If only, she thought longingly, it could always be like this. She opened her eyes and, looking at Xander with a rueful smile, repeated her words aloud.   
  
But, of course, this was the Hellmouth and, no sooner had the words left her lips than the ground began to move beneath them. The birds ceased their beautiful song and began to chirp and shriek in panic and a smell of rotten eggs filled the air, overwhelming the gentle scent of grass and flowers.  
Willow wrinkled her nose as Xander dropped his half eaten sandwich and jumped quickly to his feet, putting out his hand to help her up. "Oh, eww, sulphur!"   
  
Willow started to cram their belongings into the bags despite Xander's frantic pleas to hurry. Stooping to push the blanket into the plastic bag he stumbled as another quake rippled through the park. Willow, her eyes wide with panic, abandoned her attempt to pack up the picnic, leaving their debris scattered carelessly on the ground and grabbing at his hand.   
They ran together, past frightened people loudly exclaiming their terror, towards the place they knew they might find some answer to this alarming incident. Xander's feet pounded noisily against the pavement, his hand tightly holding Willow's, pulling her with him.  
  
They weren't the only people running. Panic had broken out in the streets, crowds had assembled outside, gazing up nervously at the buildings around them in fear lest the edifices crumble, discharging missiles of brick and mortar. There was no fear of that, Xander was relieved to notice, although several of the larger buildings showed a network of cracks like giant spider webs dotted around the brickwork. Even though none of the buildings showed major damage clouds of dust had formed around them, particles of it finding its way into their lungs, making them wheeze as they ran.  
  
While they were running there were no further quakes but as soon as they neared Giles apartment and, seeing their destination so close at hand stopped to drag some into their tortured lungs, they felt one begin. Willow, taken by surprise, stumbled and he grasped her to him, holding him in his arms as she looked up at him with frightened green eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked him, her fear and confusion thickening her voice.  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know." He admitted, unable to resist planting a kiss on her furrowed forehead. "But the G-man will have some answers."   
  
He spoke with more confidence than he felt. The Watcher, normally so au fait with the catastrophes predicted by the ancient books and manuscripts had made no mention of an upcoming prophecy. It was just possible that this event was natural.   
  
Then Xander smelled once more the bitter scent of sulphur in the air and discounted that possibility. He knew that the scent of sulphur in the air was associated with earthquakes but this had a different odour. It wasn't just sulphur that was carried in the air, he could detect hints of an underlying odour, one that he had come to know all too well living on the Hellmouth. It was the odour of evil and death.   
  
Giving his girlfriend one last reassuring hug he released all but her hand and pulled her with him towards the apartment where he hoped all their questions might be answered.  
  
The door was unlocked and Xander flung it open, fully expecting to see Giles inside in his usual position, in his armchair, a book in his hand. There was no sign of him in the living room and Xander called out. "Giles, where are you?"  
  
Giles appeared in the kitchen doorway, his face a mask of worry. "I was on the telephone to Buffy when it started. She's on her way over."  
  
Xander nodded. "Is this natural, G-man, or something the Hellmouth has come up with?"  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose. "There's a smell." She sniffed the air. "It's not so strong in here but I can still smell it."  
  
Giles sniffed. "Ah yes, sulphur. That's interesting."  
  
"Now I wouldn't have gone with interesting there, I would have said ew." Xander muttered.  
  
Giles frowned at him, his mind had been elsewhere and he had not caught a word that he had said. "Sorry, what was that?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Nothing. So, any idea what this is, Giles?"  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm no expert but I would have said it was an earthquake, a minor one perhaps, but an earthquake non the less."  
  
Xander sighed, exasperated. "But is it natural or it is something to do with the Hellmouth?"  
  
"Ah." Giles nodded. "Now that's something that we obviously need to find out."   
  
Xander shook his head. "G-man.." He began to protest at the former librarian's abnormally unhelpful answers.  
  
Giles interrupted. "Please don't call me that. Xander, the truth is that I really don't know."   
  
It was impossible to miss the annoyance in his tone as he spoke and as he took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he did so, Xander could see the worry in his face.   
  
Somehow, the fact that Giles seemed to have no idea what was going on concerned him far more than the minor earthquakes they had experienced. But what worried Xander even more was the impression he had somehow received that Giles did in fact know more about this than he was prepared to say.   
  
Looking at Giles' anxious expression Xander decided that the only reason that he could imagine Giles could have for not telling them was so that they wouldn't be frightened.   
  
In which case, what was happening was really bad, worse than anything that had happened to them previously, if that could be possible. He swallowed nervously, hoping he was wrong.   
  
  
  
By the time that the door opened once again to admit a very harassed looking Slayer, half an hour had passed. Giles had a pile of books open on the coffee table and had conscripted Xander and Willow to look through them, trying to discover any supernatural explanation for the earthquakes. There had been no further earthquakes since Xander and Willow had got to the house but none of them yet believed that the danger had passed.   
  
Buffy threw herself down on the sofa next to Xander and Willow exclaiming loudly. "I never thought I'd get here. Everybody's out in the streets. And I had to go check on Mom first."   
  
She glanced over to where Giles, sitting on the edge of his armchair, a book in his hand, was peering at her solemnly over the edge of his glasses. "So, what's going on?"  
  
Before Giles could speak Xander told her. "We don't know. That's why we have homework."  
  
Picking up a large black book from the table he pushed it towards her. She picked it up and opened it, a musty smell coming from the yellowed pages.   
  
She scowled. "Ooh, it smells bad."  
  
Xander gave a smug smile. "Saved it just for you."  
  
She poked her tongue out at him then turned to Giles. "So, what exactly am I looking for?"  
  
Giles pushed his glasses back to a more secure position on his nose and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't really know. As far as I am aware there are no prophecies that predict this turn of events. It might just be a natural occurrence."  
  
Xander regarded him closely as he spoke, remembering his earlier impression that Giles knew far more than he was saying.  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows. "You said that before, when the Master killed Buffy and again when the Vahrall demons tried to bring about the end of the world."  
  
Giles looked sheepish. "Point taken. That's why we're looking in these books."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So I'm looking for anything to do with earthquakes, right?" She closed the book and turned it over in her hands to read the title on the front page. "'Earthquakes and Prophecies.' Thanks, guys. This one shouldn't take more than a week to read."  
  
Xander gave her the smug look once again. "That's why we saved it for you."  
  
She closed the book and held it up in her hand aiming for his head but a dark look from Giles stopped her and she put it down on the table, opening it once more and beginning to read. Her finger followed the line of faded writing as she read, her brow furrowed in a frown of concentration.  
  
More than two hours had passed before they felt the next earthquake. They were gradually working through the pile of books collected on the table before them when Willow, who had got to her feet in an attempt to stretch her cramped muscles, was the first to detect the early signs of the tremor to come. She stumbled, holding on to Xander's shoulder to stay upright. All of them became aware of the sulphurous odour that permeated the air, on this occasion it was so foul that they had to try to breathe through their mouths.   
  
"You know." Xander muttered, his eyes watering as the stench of sulphur grew even stronger. "This is one time when I'd consider becoming a vampire."  
  
As Willow looked at him in puzzled horror he explained. "They don't breathe."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly across his chest with one hand. The other hand was up to her face, pinching her nostrils closed.  
  
"Is this normal?" Xander asked, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, I know the smell of sulphur is often associated with earthquakes but should it be this strong, Giles?"  
  
"How should I bloody know?" Giles exploded.  
  
They watched in total bewilderment, the odour momentarily forgotten as Giles pulled himself out of his chair and stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"What did I say?" Xander asked, looking from Willow to Buffy and back again.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I dunno. Was he like that when you got here?"  
  
Xander and Willow both thought for a moment. In the silence the sound of clattering china could be heard from the kitchen, then a muted crash and a muttered curse as something obviously fell to the kitchen floor. Buffy winced.   
  
"Well, he did seem a little cranky." Willow said, thoughtfully.  
  
Xander nodded in agreement. "Did he say anything on the phone to you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "He was only on the phone to me for a few seconds. I was on my way over when the quakes started."  
  
Xander frowned, trying to think what had been wrong with that last statement. "Wait a minute. What did you just say? You spoke to Giles before the quakes started?" He looked at Willow, wondering if she had understood the implications of what Buffy had just said.  
  
Buffy looked bewildered. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because the quakes had started before we got here and, when we came in, Giles was on the phone in the kitchen. He said he'd been talking to you."  
  
Willow shook her head. "That wasn't quite what he said. He told us that he was on the phone to Buffy when it started. He was in the kitchen when we came in but we don't know that he was on the phone."  
  
Buffy stared at them. "He rang and asked me to come over. I was on my way when the quakes began so I detoured to check on Mom."  
  
"Did he say why he wanted you to come over?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "He just asked me to come. He said it was urgent. When the quakes started I thought it was something to do with that."  
  
Willow stared at Xander. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Giles lie to us about something like that?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Why would Giles lie to us about anything?"  
  
They heard footsteps softly approaching them and looked up to see Giles making his way though from the kitchen, a tray of teacups in his hand. They watched him in silence, all of them, for the first time since they had met him, finding it difficult to find something to say to him. Willow pushed some of the books to one side and Giles carefully placed the tray down onto the table. He straightened and looked around at them, his face solemn. He sighed.   
  
"I think we need to talk." He said gravely as he sank heavily down into his armchair.   
  
He picked up his cup from the tray and sipped at the hot sweet liquid, trying to rid himself of the cold chill that permeated his body. The other three followed his example, welcoming the distraction from their reading.   
  
Three pairs of eyes were focussed on Giles as he began to speak.  
  
"I know that I gave the impression today that I was on the telephone to Buffy when you arrived here this afternoon." He said, his eyes flickering to Willow and Xander as he spoke. "I was, in fact, on the telephone to the Watcher's Council."  
  
Giles saw Xander's mouth open and anticipated the question he was about to ask.   
  
"The reason that I did not tell you that was on the Council's instructions. They were due to ring back within the hour if they were able to give any assistance. As they have not done so I can only assume that they are unable to help and we are now, God help us, on our own."   
  
  
The three of them sat patiently and waited for Giles to begin.  
  
"Before I can tell you about the earthquake activity we are experiencing at the moment I need to disclose some other information to you. As you know we have seen increased activity in the Hellmouth as demons have been manifesting in order to achieve their ultimate aim and bring the Devil to Sunnydale."   
  
As Giles paused and looked around he was gratified to see that they were all nodding in understanding. He sipped again at his tea, cupping his hands around the china cup.   
  
"There are things that you don't know. Last year a number of unusual and worrying incidents began to occur. In Japan there were over 70,000 earthquakes and the sulphur dioxide level there is now ten times the norm. Many countries suffered flooding, the like of which had not been seen since records began. These included Japan, Spain, Israel, Italy, Brazil and Britain, my homeland. Also last year plagues of jellyfish made their way into the sea in Mexico and Israel, completely devastating the fish population. At the same time a feature known as the red tide spread over 300 miles of Texas coastline, turning the water brownish-red. In the desert of Southern Ethiopia it rained fish. I have only given you a few of many examples."   
  
Once again he paused, drained the cup and replaced it on the tray.   
  
"I'm talking about signs, signs that indicate that the end of the world is coming.  
  
The faces of the three in front of him had changed as he had been speaking. Bewilderment had given way to understanding but now he could detect relief in their faces.  
  
"So, it's the end of the world." Willow said slowly.  
  
"Again?" Xander raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That's okay. We can deal with it." Buffy said with confidence.  
  
"Yeah, been there, done that, no probs." Xander added.  
  
"So, what's the plan, Giles?" Willow said with a smile.  
  
Giles sank his head in his hands.   
  
Buffy looked at the others then got to her feet and walked over to Giles. She sat on the arm of his chair and began gently patting his shoulder. "Giles, we've done this before. We can do it again."  
  
When he looked up at her she was shocked. He seemed to have aged ten years in front of her eyes.   
  
He shook his head. "I don't know if we can. There are prophecies..."  
  
Buffy wouldn't let him finish. "Huh! I know all about prophecies. I died, remember? We can do this, Giles."  
  
Giles looked from Buffy to Willow and Xander. All three of them were looking at him expectantly. It was too much. They had all been through too much. He wanted to shake his head, tell them that they couldn't go on fighting any longer. It was wearing them all down. He was tired of it all and he just wanted to rest, to lie down quietly and wait for the end. He didn't have their courage, their youth, their optimism.  
  
He sighed. "We can do this." He repeated, and he even managed to sound positive, even to himself. Their smiles rewarded him. Well, he thought to himself, we can try.   
  
"Willow, we're going to need all the help we can get. Would you ring Faith and Amy please?"  
  
As Willow went to the telephone Xander picked up the book that he had been reading and resumed his research. Buffy got up from the arm of the chair as if to join him but Giles caught her arm.   
  
"I need to speak to you." Giles told her, quietly. "In private."   
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Giles got up from his chair and picked up the tray from the table. "I'll take this into the kitchen."  
  
"I'll come too."  
  
Xander looked up at her, aware that something was amiss.  
  
"I want a glass of water." She told him.  
  
Xander didn't believe her for a moment but he nodded and turned his attention back to his book. One of those Watcher/Slayer moments, he reasoned, she'll tell me about it later.  
  
Willow, speaking in low urgent tones on the telephone, watched as Giles and Buffy went into the small kitchen, but had much the same thought as Xander as she continued her conversation with Faith.  
  
Giles entered the kitchen first, closely followed by Buffy. He put the tray down on the kitchen counter and turned to face her.  
  
"Buffy, when I asked you to come here there was something that I needed to tell you. I wanted to speak to you before the others got here because there are things that I needed to talk to you about."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I understand. This is the big one, Giles."   
  
Giles shook his head, then nodded. "Yes, yes it is, but that's not it.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "It's not?"  
  
"No, Buffy, that was not the reason that I asked you to call here."  
  
"No? There's more?"  
  
Buffy followed Giles eyes as he watched the living room through the open door. Willow had finally finished her telephone conversation and had joined Xander on the sofa. As she sat down beside him Xander smiled at her, putting his arm around her and planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Buffy swallowed down her sudden pang of jealousy and tried to force herself to feel happy for her friends.  
  
"It's Tara. When she went home I asked the Council to send someone to monitor her condition. The state of the wound to her shoulder was so bad that it was difficult to tell whether or not she had been bitten as well as clawed. And, of course, there was Ozs condition at the time. I couldn't be sure about the implications of the curse."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm afraid she had. Tara turned for the first time last night. She's a werewolf."  
  
Buffy looked across at where Willow was sitting, her head leaning on Xander's shoulder. "Oh, no. We can't tell Willow, Giles. It will ruin things between her and Xander."   
  
Giles sighed. "We have no choice, Buffy. Tara's coming back to Sunnydale. She'll be here later today. The Council thought it best as we have had some experience with werewolves."  
  
Buffy shook her head, her heart sinking as she glanced over at her friends, their heads bowed, nearly touching as they sat together on the sofa, reading. The pang of jealousy had gone, chased away by the certainty that, should Tara return to Sunnydale, Willow and Xander's new found relationship would be damaged beyond repair.   
  
"Willow feels so guilty about it all, Giles. She'll think that she has to help Tara. It'll break them up. Look at them, they're so happy, I don't want anything to interfere with that."  
  
Giles nodded. "I know, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry but I have to agree with what the Council says. We are the only ones to have had experience of dealing with werewolves. They think that we might be able to help her come to terms with her condition."  
  
Buffy bit her lip. "Yes, I suppose we owe her that." She admitted reluctantly. "Well, we'd better get this over with." She said as she began to walk back into the living room.  
  
Giles put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "One more thing."   
  
She stopped. "Yes?"  
  
"Somehow the Council managed to contact Oz in Sierra Leone. They thought he might be able to help her. He's coming here too." 


	2. Chapter Two

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
  
A/N If you like it please let me know. Thanks. Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
www.angelfire.com/my/geemagicspell  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was with a heavy heart that Buffy walked back into the living room a few minutes later. Her friends, sitting close together on the sofa, looked up at her as she approached. Willow saw immediately that something wasn't right. She frowned, abandoning the book she was reading, and stood up. Xander stared at Willow, confused by her sudden change in manner.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked. She crossed her arms in front of herself as she watched Buffy and waited for her to speak. There was a look on her friend's face that she had seen before. It was a look that told her that something was very wrong. Willow stared at her, hoping she was mistaken.   
  
Xander, realising that something was going on, stood up next to her, putting his arm around her waist to support her as he too watched and waited.   
Buffy searched for the words to tell them what had happened to Tara, knowing how much it would hurt Willow to hear it.  
  
"Spill, Buff. The G-man told you something in there and I think we need to know what it is."  
  
Xander's voice was harsh and Buffy looked at him, shocked.  
Then she understood, seeing the way that he was holding Willow, his arm around her, pulling her to him, protecting her. She opened her mouth to speak, knowing how much this might hurt them, then shook her head before turning to look at Giles.   
  
Giles, who had followed her into the living room, took matters into his own hands. "It's Tara." He told them.  
  
Initially Willow and Xander looked puzzled. They had both expected to hear something about the events that were taking place at the moment. Tara had gone and although it had been a terrible time for them when she had left, Willow sobbing out her guilt to him every night, they had moved on.   
  
"Tara?" Willow stared at Giles. "Is she okay? What's happened to her?"  
  
Giles moved closer to her. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt this girl who he loved like a daughter, but she had to be told.  
"She's coming back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Back? Why would she want to come back?" Willow was puzzled.  
  
Giles sighed. "Oz bit her, Willow."  
  
Willow still stared at him, perplexed. Xander, however, immediately realised the implications.  
  
"Oh God, no." His arm fell from Willow's waist as he stared at Giles, a look of horror on his face.   
  
Willow looked at the three of them, a chill forming along her spine. "Tell me!" She exclaimed.  
  
Giles placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "She's a werewolf, Willow."  
  
Willow shook her head. "Oh no." She stared at him, not willing to believe what she had just heard.   
  
Giles nodded. "She's coming back to Sunnydale. We'll do what we can to help her."  
  
Willow shook her head at him again. "How can we help her? There's nothing we can do for her. Oz has tried everywhere to find a cure and he couldn't find one."  
  
Buffy could hear the note of hysteria in her friend's voice. She moved closer to her.  
  
"We'll do what we can." Giles assured Willow, his hands still on her shoulders, trying to keep her calm.   
  
She turned away from him and looked at Xander. "This is my fault."  
  
Xander shook his head at her. "It's not your fault, Will. It was just an accident. If it was anyone's fault it was Paul's. He was responsible for what happened to Oz."  
  
Willow was having none of it. "If Tara hadn't been with me, it would never have happened."  
  
Buffy tried to inject some calm into the situation. "Will, if you think that way then it's my fault.."  
  
Willow whipped around to look at Buffy, her eyes wide, her face pale. "No, it's not. Oz was there because of me and so was Tara."  
  
Xander tried to put his arms around her but she pulled away from her, her eyes flooding with tears.  
  
"No, don't, don't touch me. I..I..I'm dangerous. I'm like..like Typhoid Mary. Don't touch me."  
  
"Will, you're freaking, listen to me."  
  
She shook her head frantically. "No, it's me, I could hurt you. First it was Oz, now Tara. No, don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again."  
  
"Willow, it was nothing to do with you. Oz was bitten by his nephew and he bit Tara. None of it had anything to do with you. Listen to me."  
  
Willow backed away from him, holding out a hand to ward him off. Xander looked helplessly at Buffy. "She won't listen to me." He pleaded.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, realising that she was in no condition to listen to him. She moved between them, taking Willow into her arms. Willow surrendered to her embrace, laying her head on Buffy's shoulder.   
  
"Let her be for now, Xand." She told him, over her shoulder. "Talk to her when she's calmed down."  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to go into the bedroom?" Giles suggested. "Just until she's had a chance to calm down."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes, good idea." She steered Willow towards the door and through it into the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind them.  
  
Xander watched and waited until the door had closed. He made his way back to the sofa and sat, his elbows bent on his kness, his head in his hands, not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Xander." Giles told him. He walked over to Xander, put out a hand to touch his shoulder and then thought better of it, taking a seat in his usual armchair instead.  
  
Xander looked over at him and nodded. "She believes what happened was her fault. Before Tara left to go home Willow tried so hard to make it up to her but Tara wouldn't let her."   
  
Giles frowned. "But surely Tara knew about the spell?"  
  
"She knew. Giles, part of the reason that she left was because she said that she knew how Willow and I felt about one another. She said that she didn't have to be a witch to work that out."  
  
Giles nodded. "I see. We were all aware of the special relationship between the two of you but I really had no idea that you were romantically inclined towards one another. I was aware of that incident when Cordelia had her accident but I believed all that had past."  
  
Xander smiled wryly. "It came as a surprise to me too. Well, not the way I felt about her, I found out the truth about that at the homecoming dance. It took me a while but I finally woke up to it. But after she choose Oz instead of me I thought that was it."   
  
He sighed. "And Willow as a friend was better than no Willow at all." He paused then continued thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if I hadn't been with Anya when he left. You know, I never thought the relationship between Willow and Tara was that serious. It was just that she met up with Tara after Oz left and they were good for each other. But Oz was different. I thought for a while that Willow would want to go with him when he left this time and I'd lose out to him again. You don't know how glad I am that she didn't."   
  
Xander frowned, noticing a sudden change in Giles' expression. "Giles? What is it?"  
  
Giles stared at him, wondering how Xander would take the news that Oz was returning to Sunnydale.   
  
  
Spike was indulging in his usual daytime activity - watching his ancient black and white television set from his equally ancient armchair - when the first quake struck. He leapt quickly to his feet, his first thought being for the television, which seemed to be on the verge of falling to the floor of his crypt. Spike threw himself down on the floor just as the set freed its plug from the electrical socket and toppled off the plastic crate that held it off the floor. He caught it in his arms, giving a sigh of relief as he did so.  
  
Recognising that this could be the first of many quakes Spike righted the television but left it on the floor. His assumption was proven correct when the first quake was quickly followed by a second. Spike, having got to his feet, held on to the tattered armchair to keep his balance. He waited for a few minutes after the second shock then surveyed the crypt for any damage. A small quantity of dust was trickling down from a minute crack in one corner but that was all that he could see.   
  
He brushed down his clothes as he waited, removing the grime of the floor from his usual black attire. There were no further quakes and eventually he went to the television, leaving it on the floor for safety's sake, and plugged it back into the socket. As the television flickered back into life he took up his place in the armchair once again and turned his attention back to his favourite program. When the third quake struck Spike hardly seemed to notice it, so engrossed was he in the events taking place on the screen.  
  
However, when the fourth quake hit a little under three hours later his concern grew. He waited until the tremor had died away before getting to his feet and switching off the television. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose at the heavy smell of sulphur that filled the air.  
  
Once again he checked the crypt for any signs of damage. He found none. Relieved, but also curious, he picked up his duster from the top of a large stone coffin and drew it over his head and shoulders. Robed in this way he went to the door of the crypt and dashed out into the daylight, making for the one place where he expected to find answers to his questions - Giles' apartment.  
  
  
  
  
Amy had been at home when the quakes had begun. She had set up a workshop in the attic of the home that she shared with her father and it was here that she spent a great deal of her time trying to improve her knowledge of witchcraft. The huge attic was sparsely furnished, holding only three chrome tables, two large; the other small, and three large shelved units fastened to the walls, one containing a variety of jars and bottles, the other two groaning under the weight of her many books. A wheeled computer chair facing a small workstation housing her computer and telephone completed her equipment.  
  
Her father, delighted to have her returned to him, had no argument with her chosen pastime. He felt that, having endured the spell that had been cast on her by her mother, Amy would not venture into the realms of black magic. He was right. Amy had no wish whatsoever to emulate her mother. She was happy to use her knowledge and power to help, not to harm.   
  
She was currently working on a charm to repel vampires. Of course garlic and crosses worked but she wanted something less smelly than garlic and without the Christian connotations of the cross. She knew how difficult it was for Willow to keep explaining the crosses that she kept in her apartment to her Jewish parents. So far she had no success but she was determined to keep trying.  
  
Amy held on to the table as the first quake struck. From the table behind her she could hear the anxious squeaking of the terrified rat as Paul, whiskers twitching in fear, ran into the small house in the corner of his cage. She glanced briefly at the cage, making sure that it was securely placed on the small table, before returning her attention to the bottles and jars on the table in front of her. She drew them to her, clasping them to her chest as the second quake struck. She heard the tinkling sound as the bottles and jars on her shelves clinked together and hoped that nothing would be broken. She waited until she was sure that it was over before releasing her hold on them.  
  
Looking around the room she could see no obvious damage. The units had been fitted with glass doors, which were kept closed and usually locked, and nothing had escaped them. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned again to the cage.   
  
She had been put in charge of the rat until the Watchers Council sent someone to collect him. Willow had hinted darkly about the possibility of taking him home as a plaything for Miss Kitty but Amy was sure that she hadn't meant it. Giles, however, was taking no chances and so he had ended up with Amy. Amy didn't mind and, having only recently been transformed back into a human form from a rat herself, she was the ideal person to look after him. Handing him over to Amy Willow had sternly remarked. "No treats. Just give him what he needs."   
  
The rat cautiously poked his nose out of the door of the little house but stayed where he was in anticipation of another quake. Amy briefly debated phoning Giles to see if this was a natural occurrence or something more sinister but decided against it, knowing that she would be summoned if needed. Taking up one of the jars that was full of a shimmering light green liquid she continued her work on her charm.  
  
She was so engrossed in her work that when the third quake struck she paid it no attention. Paul squeaked faintly and her jars and bottles shook gently on the shelves. She faintly registered some kind of unpleasant odour but she was too preoccupied with her work to give it any real attention and she soon forgot about it.   
  
  
  
Faith was on her way to see Amy when she felt the first quake. Since Amy had returned to human form the two girls had become friends. It was an unlikely friendship between the brash, streetwise Slayer and the quiet studious witch but it seemed to work, their differences uniting rather than dividing them. They had both joined the Scooby gang belatedly and that had something to do with it, both of them trying to find their place with the others and supporting one another as they did so.  
  
Faith stumbled as the pavement shook beneath her. She didn't fall, her Slayer abilities keeping her on her feet, but several people walking along the street did so. Faith went to the aid of an elderly woman who had fallen awkwardly. She gently helped the woman to her feet, holding her firmly as the second quake threatened to deposit her back on the ground. The quake over, Faith loosened her hold on the woman and picked up her shopping from the floor.   
  
One of the two paper bags tore as she lifted it, cold sticky orange juice dripping from the crushed carton inside it, and she grabbed at the contents, managing to keep them all in her arms.  
  
Faith took the old woman to her home, supporting her carefully while carrying her groceries. She took the time to wash the sticky juice off her hands and arms before she left, brushing imeffectually at the stains on her black T-shirt.   
  
She grinned to herself as she walked, thinking as she did how she had changed since the time that she was with the Mayor. He wouldn't have recognised the good Samaritan that she had become. She was back on her way to see Amy, having taken the old woman home and ensured that she was uninjured first, when the third quake occurred. The sudden stench was overpowering and she too recognised something else lingering beneath the odour of sulphur. Holding her hand over her mouth she quickened her steps to reach Amy's house.   
  
Faith had quickly become a welcome visitor to Amy's. She pushed open the front door, which Amy had left unlocked for her, and, locking it behind her, took the stairs two at a time up to the attic room where she knew Amy would be waiting for her.  
  
Amy was still at the large table, her back to the door, still working on her charm and apparently deaf to the world around her. She jumped when Faith strode up to the table and tapped her arm.  
  
Faith grinned at the other girl. "What are you cooking up there?"  
  
Amy frowned. "Nothing at the moment. It's not working out." She sighed. "But I keep trying."   
  
Faith nodded. "Need some help?"  
  
Amy nodded and pushed a small glass bottle towards her. Faith tried in vain to read the hand written label on the bottle, peering at the liquid contained within. She prised off the top and sniffed at it. It looked like milk and it smelled like milk but she didn't allow that to deceive her. She had seen some of the ingredients that Amy kept on her shelves and they didn't belong in any recipes that she would partake of.  
  
Amy smiled and answered her unasked question. "Milk."  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows.  
  
Amy's smile grew wider. "Cobra's milk."  
  
Faith grimaced as she replaced the top on the bottle.  
  
Amy stopped her, pushing a small glass beaker along the table. "Pour about half of it in there. And don't spill any."  
  
Faith looked alarmed. "Why? What will happen?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Nothing. But that stuff costs an arm and a leg. Do you have any idea how hard it is to milk a cobra?"  
  
Faith stared at her friend, looking closely for any signs of amusement. She found none. Amy's expression was one of complete seriousness.   
  
Faith closed her eyes. "I can imagine. Not a job I'd want." Taking the cap off the bottle once more she carefully measured half of the creamy white liquid into the beaker.  
  
After Amy had finally given up on her spell for the time being she and Faith went down to the kitchen. They raided the refrigerator for snacks and drinks while chatting about the songs they liked and the clothes that they just had to have. It had been a while since either of them had behaved like normal young girls and they revelled in it, knowing that they might not get many chances to behave this way.  
  
They were in the kitchen, laughing and munching their way through a large packet of chocolate cookies when the quake struck again, taking them completely by surprise. Faith grabbed at the corner of the refrigerator that she was leaning against and put out a hand to steady Amy. They stood there, bracing themselves against the wall of kitchen units and appliances, listening to the sound of creaking wood and jangling metal until the quake had died away. Once again they were both aware of the odour that fouled the air around them.  
  
"What do you think?" Amy asked, her face pale and her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Faith shrugged. She knew what Amy was asking her. "I dunno. We should wait here. Giles knew I was coming here. If he needs us, he'll ring."  
  
Amy nodded. She picked up her glass of soda from the kitchen counter, emptying the glass completely in one swallow. Her mouth was so dry and the smell had tainted her taste buds, making the sweet soda sour.  
  
And so they waited, their conversation constrained now, and it almost came as a relief to them when the telephone rang and Willow summoned them.  
  
Xander was still reeling from Giles' announcement that Oz was to return to Sunnydale when he heard someone at the door. Glancing briefly out of the window to check if it had got dark outside he went to the door and opened it slightly.   
The figure standing there, hopping from foot to foot in nervous agitation, was almost completely covered by a large black duster.   
  
Xander sighed. "Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. Spike."  
  
Spikes' eyes peered out at him from the coat. Smoke was beginning to rise from it and the vampire sounded desperate as he pleaded. "Let me in."  
  
Xander glared at him and made no attempt to open the door any further.  
  
The vampire pushed against the door but Xander held it firm.  
  
"Come on. Let me in!" Spike protested as the clouds of smoke rising from his coat became even denser. He pushed at the door, his superior vampire strength hampered by the tight hold he had on his coat.  
  
Xander smirked. "Nah. Don't think so. Kinda like the idea of crispy fried Spike."  
  
"I'm bloody warning you!"  
  
"Yeah. Bite me. Oh I forgot, you can't, can you?"  
  
Spike glowered at him. "When I get this chip out.." He threatened.  
  
Xander smirked even more and tried to close the door. Spike thrust his foot into the opening, preventing him from doing so.  
  
Giles sighed and spoke up wearily. "Let him in, Xander. He might be useful."  
  
Xander scowled but opened the door wide enough for the vampire to get in. Spike dashed in through the door, throwing off his smoking duster as he did so.   
  
"About bloody time." He muttered. "Right then, what's going on?" 


	3. Chapter Three

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
Thanks once again to Alan for his help and suggestions.  
  
A/N If you like it please let me know. Thanks. Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Giles looked up at Spike with a frown. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Spike shrugged. "I've lived through earthquakes before, a lot more than you'll ever see. This just doesn't seem right,"  
  
"So you're an expert on earthquakes now are you, Spike?"  
  
It was hard, if not impossible, to miss the sarcasm in Xander's voice but Spike choose to ignore it.  
  
"There's something...wrong." He waved a hand in the air, making a vague gesture as he spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, a real expert." Xander scoffed.  
  
Giles and Spike both glared at him and he turned away from them, sitting down on the sofa and picking up one of the books.  
  
Giles frowned. " I can't find anything in the books but I have a feeling that all is not as it should be."  
  
"Any help from that council of yours?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "I rang them. They promised to ring back if they could offer any help. They haven't done so."  
  
"Bloody idiots! Those Watchers never were any good."  
  
Giles glared at him.  
  
"Well, except for you, of course."  
  
Xanders's head snapped up. He closed the book with a thud and glared at Spike.  
"That's it. When he starts creeping around us like that it gives me the wiggins."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at Giles. "So, what's up with junior there?"  
  
Giles saw Xander open his mouth to speak and quickly intervened. "Not now, Spike."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Xander glared at him but re-opened his book and began to read once more.  
  
"So what gives you the impression that this isn't a natural phenomenon?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Dunno. It's just something I feel. Don't you?"  
  
"Well, there have been a number of signs and portents.."  
  
Spike snorted in derision. "Oh not those old things again! End of the world, all that stuff?"   
He walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down. "Look, Watcher, there have been signs and portents every day for at least the last hundred years. The bloody world's still here, isn't it?"  
  
Xander looked up from his book. "Not that it would have been if you had anything to do with it."  
  
They both ignored him.  
  
"So, what exactly are you saying, Spike." Giles asked, frowning.  
  
"What were they, these signs?"  
  
"Earthquakes, flooding, water turning red, fish raining down in the desert. Many others of course, but those are the main ones."  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah, caused by pollution, most of them. See, those aren't the signs you should be looking for." He thought for a moment. "That fish business is pretty interesting though. Wish I'd been there to see that one."  
  
Xander abandoned his book, too interested in the conversation to keep up a pretence of reading it. "What should we be looking for?"  
  
"Well, something here, rather then in the bloody desert. It's not called the   
Hellmouth for nothing, you know."  
  
It was then that the door opened announcing the arrival of Amy and Faith. Faith strode in through the door first, Amy quietly slipping in behind her.  
  
Spike looked Faith up and down appreciatively, taking in the tight leather trousers and black T-shirt; her jacket now slung casually over her arm.  
Faith, in turn, quickly ran her eyes over the body of the blond vampire before giving Xander a small smile and turning her attention to Giles.  
  
"Right. Got the bat signal. What's going on?"  
  
Before Giles could speak Xander cut in, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Spike here was just giving us his expert opinion, weren't you, Spike?"  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows and shot a questioning look at Giles who shook his head at her. Deciding that tact was the order of the day she said nothing, but made her way over to the sofa, taking a seat beside Xander and slipping her arm under his. Something was wrong with him, she knew that much, and he had always been there for her when she needed him. Whatever was wrong she was determined to return the favour.  
  
She felt Xander's hand reach for hers and a slight pressure on her hand told her that he appreciated the gesture.  
  
Amy was standing just inside the door, her weight shifting from leg to leg as she waited uncertainly, her short acquaintance with these people making her feel a little shy.   
  
Giles, being one who shared her affliction, noticed immediately.   
  
"Amy, forgive me, won't you take a seat?" He asked with a smile.   
  
Amy joined Faith and Xander on the sofa as Giles began to speak.  
  
"I think we're all in agreement that we have to investigate the cause of these earthquakes. They may be natural but I really don't think that they are. We need to check the usual places for some kind of supernatural activity. I suggest the first and most logical place would be actual Hellmouth."  
  
While Giles was speaking it had dawned on Spike that two of the Scooby gang were missing. "Wait a minute, what about Red and the Slayer, aren't they coming?"  
  
Faith felt Xander stiffen. Even though she liked Willow she hadn't completely given up hope of winning Xander's affections and she was unable to stifle the brief feeling of satisfaction that she felt at the realisation that the mention of Willow's name was causing some tension.   
  
Giles shook his head. "Willow is not feeling very well. She had some bad news." He looked around at them solemnly. "Tara is returning to Sunnydale. She was indeed bitten by Oz, so you are all aware of the implications of that." He paused briefly. "And Oz will also be returning."  
  
Faith fought to keep the grin off her face at the news that Xander was due to have competition in his affections for Willow. And fierce competition at that. She squeezed Xander's hand and smiled reassuringly at him as he turned to look at her. The sadness in his eyes caused her to feel guilty, but only for a second, replaced by her certainty that she could make him happy.  
  
"Right, then!" Spike announced, standing up suddenly. "Best get to it." He glanced out through the window and dragged his duster up off the floor where he had thrown it. "Before it gets dark." And he pulled the coat over his head, wrapping it around himself as he did so.  
  
Giles nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll just let Buffy know. She can follow us when she's ready." He explained as he made his way out through the door to the bedroom.   
  
The others waited in silence until he returned. It was not lost on Faith that Xander kept his eyes on the door, waiting anxiously for any news or any indication of how his girlfriend was. His eyes sought Giles as he came through the door closely followed by Buffy. Giles looked at Xander and shook his head.   
  
"Buffy will come with us now. Willow needs a little more time to compose herself."  
  
Buffy gave Xander a sympathetic glance that hardened into suspicion as she saw that he and Faith were hand in hand together. She caught Faith's eye and glared at her as Faith stared back unrepentant. In the few seconds that it took for that glance to pass between them war was once again declared.   
  
  
  
  
As they made their way to the Hellmouth, Spike awkwardly trying to juggle a crossbow as well as keeping his coat secure, the rest of them suitably armed, there was a awkward silence that had rarely been found among the Scooby gang.   
  
Giles was anxious, his nervousness showing in the way that he continually felt the need to fidget with his glasses. Amy was terrified. This was her first proper time out with the rest of them and she was aware of the consequences of not taking this seriously enough.   
  
Xander was despondent, looking down at his feet as they walked along, with Faith next to him, casting defiant looks back at Buffy's glares of annoyance. The only one that appeared to be his usual self was Spike, peering out cautiously from beneath his coat.   
  
  
They were soon at their destination. The old school building, now abandoned and derelict stood just before them. Giles shuddered as he stared at it. Even now the sky around the ruins seemed darker than anywhere else, the aura of evil drawing darkness to it like a shroud. He gave himself a mental shake when he saw that they were all looking at him expectantly.   
  
He almost groaned aloud as he realised that they were waiting for some instruction, some plan to come from him. He had none. How could he when he had no idea what was happening? He sighed, trying to make his befuddled brain function. When that failed, he said the only thing he could. "Right, let's go in then, shall we?"  
  
"About bloody time." Spike grumbled from beneath his coat. "I could fry out here in the time it takes for you to make up your mind."  
  
Despite his worries about the possible consequences of exposure to the sun Spike appeared to be in no hurry to enter the ruin. He waited until Buffy took up the lead, her crossbow armed and ready, and then hurried behind her, barging rudely in front of Giles and nearly knocking the confused Watcher off his feet.  
  
Spike grabbed at him, dislodging his coat as he did so, and a stray beam of sunlight found his arm, instantly igniting it. His cry of alarm alerted Faith and she was there in an instant, whipping off her jacket and beating at the flames with it. It only took seconds before the flames were out and Spike was safely covered once again.   
  
Spike peered out at her appreciatively. "That was quick work."  
  
Faith smiled slyly at him. "Oh, I am quick, at some things.."  
  
Spike gazed at her speculatively for a moment. "Oh?" And a look passed between them, a look that promised that they would have to take some time to find out more about one another, before Buffy impatiently urged them back to the business in hand.   
  
  
It was no illusion, Buffy thought. The sky was darker over here, the reduction in light making them stumble their way over the uneven ground. The going was particularly difficult for Spike because although the light was dim it was still enough to harm him and he found himself unbalanced, trying to maintain his grip on both his coat and the heavy crossbow.   
  
Faith soon solved his problem. She put a hand out to steady him and, when his attention turned to her, she plucked the crossbow silently from underneath his coat. He stared at her for a moment, about to protest, but something in her face stopped him from doing so. He nodded his acceptance and they carried on their way.   
  
Giles was also finding it difficult. Buffy frowned as she watched him, thinking that he seemed unduly clumsy today. She was worried about him. The man she had glimpsed in his living room earlier had been so different from the man that she knew. Giles, although never a supremely confident man, had a quickness of mind that she had often envied. Given a puzzle he would reach for his books and papers, scouring through them methodically until he had an answer.   
  
Although it was true that he had been under some considerable strain, indeed so had they all, it still seemed unbelievable that he could have reacted in such a way. Something was wrong, very wrong, and she intended to find out what it was.   
  
  
They had reached the gaping hole in what remained of the library, marked by the shredded and burnt paper scattered amongst the debris. Their feet crunched noisily on the shards of wood and glass as they approached it. Then, one by one, they dropped relatively soundlessly into the depths below, their way lit by two meagre beams of torchlight provided by Giles and Xander. Spike removed his coat from his head, his platinum blond hair tousled by the movement of the leather on it. He brushed back his hair with a hand and then tapped Faith lightly on the shoulder. She handed him his crossbow and he took it with a smile.   
  
Once again that look of speculation passed between them. Spike licked his lips as Faith turned away from him, following after Buffy as the other Slayer made her way towards the mouth of Hell itself. Spike recognised that part of his attraction to Buffy had been the power that she held. Sometimes the feeling of power that he had from her was so strong that it was almost tangible, like ripples moving beneath her skin.   
  
He had the same feeling from Faith but as well as that he felt a strange rapport. He recognised something more in her, something that called like to like. She, too, had a darkness within her and it called him to her like a magnet.   
  
He watched her walk in front of him, his vampire eyes not needing the light to see, and promised himself that he would have to investigate this attraction further. And then he followed her, into the Hellmouth.  
  
  
The path was not so hard to walk now. The stone beneath their feet was worn smooth with only the occasional small stone to catch the unwary. The air was thick with the smell of cold, damp earth and something more.. A wave of sulphurous gas hit them like an eye-watering, stomach-wrenching wall and they stopped suddenly, all of them blinking back tears and desperately trying not to cough the noxious odour from their lungs.   
  
"I think we're close." Buffy whispered to Faith.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I could do without the stink."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I think we need to follow it."  
  
"Oh, great!" Faith grimaced. "Let's get a move on then."   
  
They began to move forward and the others came with them, hands pressed tight to their faces to try to filter out the worst of the smell.  
They had only gone another twenty metres when the path ahead of them seemed to turn back on itself. They kept forward gingerly, Buffy and Faith in the lead, only to find that there was a sharp left turn and then the pathway opened up into a large cavern.   
  
  
Buffy gestured for Faith to keep back as she crept forward trying to see what she could make out in the gloom. It was surprisingly easy. The cavern was well lit, a number of large lanterns hung from hooks in the walls spread a yellow glow over the entire area.   
  
She edged forward, careful to keep to the wall, and peered at the figures standing in the light cast by the lanterns. Faith saw her cast a worried glance back toward them and then in front of her again.   
Moments later Buffy began to shuffle back to them, still keeping well in to the wall.   
  
"What did you see?" Giles demanded.  
  
Buffy looked anxiously first at him and then at Spike before she replied. "Ethan Rayne." She muttered. "And Dru."  
  
  
Giles stared at her in disbelief. "I thought he would have left after all that business with Oz."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "It's him." She turned to Spike. "But what would he be doing there with Dru?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Like attracts like. There must be something that both of them want that means they have to work together."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Dru's been known to dabble in magic before now. But what would that have to do with the earthquakes? What could they be doing?"  
  
"Let's go in there and ask them." Faith stated, already moving back toward the cavern.  
  
Buffy caught her arm. "No. They're not alone. I need to talk to Giles before we do anything."  
  
Faith grimaced, impatient for some kind of activity, and stood uneasily glancing back at the place where the path led into the cavern. She kept back against the wall, faintly illuminated in the light from the two torches.   
  
"There are some kind of creatures down there with them. These are big, Giles, about three metres tall. From what I could see they were pretty shapeless. They looked as if they'd been made out of mud. "  
  
"They had a basic human shape, arms, legs, heads but not properly defined?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, I think I know what they might be. Did you see any sort of mark on their foreheads?"  
  
She considered this for a moment. "There was something there but I couldn't see what it was."  
  
"How many of these creatures did you see?"  
  
Buffy noticed that some of his confidence seemed to have returned to him. "At least twenty, maybe more. What are they?"  
  
"From your description I would say that they are some sort of golem, an effigy brought to life." He looked at her solemnly. "They are creatures that are virtually indestructible. They have no bones to break, no blood to spill. The only way that they can be destroyed is removing the symbol for life that they have inscribed on their forehead."  
  
Buffy nodded. "That's not going to be easy."  
  
Giles nodded. "Did you manage to see what Ethan and Dru were doing?"   
  
Buffy shook her head. "They didn't seem to be doing anything. They were standing around a hole in the floor of the cavern, just looking down, with those mud things all around them. What should we do?"   
  
Giles considered for a moment. "Those things are going to be extremely difficult to deal with. They were created by magic and I need to find out the best way to destroy them. I suspect that we are going to need Willow's help for that. One of us should go back to my apartment to collect Willow and some of my books."   
  
"But do we have time?" Buffy asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea what they might be planning."  
  
"But couldn't Amy.." Faith began.  
  
Giles interrupted her. "With the utmost respect to Amy's powers I think that she would be hard put to handle all of them. It would be extremely foolish to rush in there now completely unprepared, especially as there doesn't seem to be any urgency at the moment."   
  
"But what if it starts again?" Buffy asked him.   
  
"Well, then we will have to deal with it." Giles looked around at all of them.   
  
"Right, someone has to go back for Willow."  
  
Xander sighed. He had already worked out that the 'someone' was to be him. It was a reasonable assumption. Buffy and Faith were needed, as was Giles, Amy could help with her magic and Spike might be useful in exerting some kind of control over Dru. "I'll go."  
  
Buffy looked concerned. "Are you sure?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "I'm the obvious choice. All the rest of you are needed here." He looked around at them as he spoke and saw the uncomfortable glances that they gave him in reply. It was true, he wasn't needed as much as the rest of them, but it was hard for him to admit it.   
  
Stifling a sigh he listened as Giles told him which books he would need and made his lonely way out as his friends stood and watched him leave, the light from his torch lighting his way.  
  
Faith glared at Buffy. "That was harsh." She looked from Buffy to Giles, her expression grim. "You made him feel useless," she accused him.  
  
Giles frowned. "This is hardly the time for this kind of discussion, Faith. Xander was the obvious person to go, not because he is useless, he's anything but that. He understood."  
  
"Yeah." She said, bitterly, turning away from them. "Just like he always does."  
  
Buffy winced. Faith's words had cut deep. She was aware of how desperately Xander wanted to be of help to his friends. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Now was not the time.  
  
"Giles, do you want me to go back, to keep an eye on Dru and Ethan?"  
  
"No. I think it might be best if we all wait here until Xander and Willow get here. I don't want to take a risk that you might be seen. Unless something happens, in which case we will have to do whatever we can." Giles looked around at them in the dim light, hoping that nothing would happen before Xander had a chance to return with Willow and the books.  
  
  
Concerned for his friends, Xander wasted no time in returning to Giles apartment. It was nearly dark by the time he got there and he was relieved to see that Willow had locked the door. It was true that vampires required an invitation to cross the threshold but he had come to know that there were far more dangers lurking in the darkness in Sunnydale.   
  
He noticed, not for the first time, the silence all around him. There were none of the sounds that should normally be heard at twilight in a normal town, no children out playing with their mothers calling them in for bed, no teenagers chatting with friends on street corners. This was Sunnydale and even those who would not admit to what went on in the hours of darkness knew enough to keep inside when the sun went down.  
  
He knocked on the door, the sound loud and clear in the silence. He could hear nothing from inside. He waited and then knocked again, a little harder this time. He cocked his head on one side, listening intently. Deciding to give it one last try he hammered both fists on the door, making it shiver in its timber frame. No sooner had he done so than he heard the soft click of the lock being turned and the door swung open.   
  
To his relief Willow stood in the open doorway, her eyes still a little red from crying. She looked puzzled to see him on his own.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, moving through into the apartment, his eyes fixed firmly on her face. "Are you okay Will?" He wanted to put his arms around her but he held back, mindful of the way she had reacted to him earlier. There was still something restrained about her and he was wary of appearing too forceful.  
  
She nodded. "There's someone here." She told him as she closed the door behind him.  
  
A chill went through him. He looked past her for the first time and at the figure seated on Giles sofa.  
He swallowed, trying to keep the hoarseness out of his voice as he recognised the seated figure.  
  
"Hi Oz. I didn't expect you to get here so soon." 


	4. Chapter Four

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!) And to Julio C for the supportive emails that make me want to continue writing.  
And to a friend who keeps putting a smile on my face when I'm trying really hard to think sad. (Won't make you blush here, but you know who you are)  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to Amz, Bolo, eojt, Jeanny and Zille for their reviews and encouragment.   
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Faith hated having to sit and wait. All of her Slayer senses were alive with tension and she wanted nothing more than to rush into the cavern, taking all of them by surprise and killing as many as she could. She was a Slayer after all, and that was her job, her life, and her reasons for being. But, as she sat there silently, her hand gently tapping against her knee as the only indication of her restlessness, her feelings were in turmoil.  
  
She hated to see Xander upset and, although she could recognise the sense in the argument that Xander had to be the one to go, she was no fool after all, she could see how he had been hurt by it. Her initial anger at Buffy and Giles had dissipated and she knew that they held him in high regard. She had heard them praise him many times, both in and out of his hearing. She realised that a great deal of her anger had been because Xander was leaving to get Willow.   
  
She felt a sudden flash of jealousy at the thought. Damn it, she was actually getting to like Willow! She was impressed by the witch's loyalty to her friends, her determination, her high regard for and fierce protectiveness of Xander. She was happy to accept Willow as Xander's friend, but not as his girlfriend. Faith could only see one person in that role - herself!   
  
She suddenly became aware that someone was watching her and looked up to see Spike, leaning against the wall across the width of the path from her, his eyes boring into her. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. It had been a long time since Faith had blushed.   
  
  
  
Spike grinned as he watched her. He had seen the colour flooding into her cheeks and had been pleased by her reaction to him. He was sure that Faith was not the kind of girl to blush easily and he took that as a sign that he was having some effect on her. He watched as she looked down and away from the intensity of his gaze. He took that as a good sign and he prided himself on knowing quite a lot about women, after all he had lived a long time and he had known quite a few. The grin faded from his face as a vision of Dru suddenly popped into his head, driving away all thoughts of the dark haired Slayer in front of him.  
  
  
  
Buffy's thoughts were divided. She was wrestling with the guilt that Faith's words had brought her and with the concern that she felt for Giles. She was constantly aware that Xander felt that he had so much less to contribute than the others and tried to bolster his ego on every occasion that she could. She was also aware that her earlier attitude to him had caused a great deal of the problem. But things had changed. Since Xander had begun training with them she had noticed a marked improvement in his fighting abilities.   
  
Of course her own feelings had also changed. She had come to appreciate him so much more. She recognised that without his unquestioning loyalty and support she would have died long ago. Then she thought about the day that she did die and he brought her back, even when Angel had given up, thinking her lost. And now she was torn. She wanted him to be happy and, if he was happy with Willow then so be it. But she wanted so much for him to be happy with her.   
  
  
  
A sudden movement from Giles drew her attention as he got stiffly to his feet. He shook his head at her questioning glance.   
  
"Had to get up. The floor's too hard to sit comfortably."   
  
She nodded and watched him carefully from the corner of her eye. He looked years older than he had earlier that day and she realised once again what a toll this was taking on him.   
  
She had never thought about it before but now she began to think about what a short lived career a Watcher usually had.   
  
No Slayer had ever lived as long as she, which meant that no Watcher had ever had the responsibility of looking after one for such a length of time. Of course Giles was no longer officially her Watcher but that was how she thought of him. And, of course, so much more than that - friend, confidant and surrogate father. She made a silent pledge that she would do everything that she could to look after him.  
  
  
  
Giles, for his part, felt old and brittle. His bones ached from the cold and the discomfort and his head ached from trying to think what Dru and Ethan might be planning. It was all too much. He wondered vaguely why he was feeling quite this bad, then dismissed the thought, peering at his watch in the fading light of the torch and wondering what was taking Xander so long.   
  
  
  
  
Xander put out his hand as Oz walked towards him. He forced a grin onto his face as the other took his hand. "So, how was Sierra Leone?"  
  
"Hot."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, good to have you back."  
  
Even as the words left his mouth Xander almost choked on his insincerity. It was so not good to have him back. He could hardly bear to look at Willow as he wondered how much Oz knew about their relationship, that's if they still had a relationship now that Oz was back.  
  
He pulled himself together quickly and told them of the situation back at the Hellmouth.   
  
Willow grabbed the books that Giles had requested and added a few of her own. Oz took some, as did Xander, and they were ready to go.   
  
Oz reached out his free hand to Willow, taking her hand in his, a gesture that was not lost on Xander. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to block it out of his head but it didn't work. He avoided Willow's eyes as they ran through the semidarkness, not wanting to face her, to see the look in her face that would tell him that it was all over now that Oz was back again.   
  
  
  
Willow was close to tears. She had tried to catch Xander's eye to let him know that she was sorry about the things she had said to him and that she hadn't had a chance to tell Oz about them yet.   
  
When Oz had turned up on the doorstep unexpectedly he had pulled her into a sudden hug and she could think of no way of pulling away from him without hurting him, and that was something she did not think that she was capable of. He had gently touched his hand to her face and told her how much he had missed her as she struggled to find the words to tell him that she was now with Xander. A struggle that she had lost.  
  
  
  
Oz felt the softness of Willow's hand contained within his own. He smiled as he glanced at her running beside him. He had missed her so much. He had left Sunnydale for two reasons; the first was his fervent desire to find a cure. The second was Willow. He owed her the chance to make things right with Tara. After all it was because of him that things had begun to go wrong.   
  
When the Council had managed to get hold of him and told him that Tara had moved away a tiny spark of hope had been ignited. Despite the guilt he had felt at having caused Tara's condition he now knew that Willow and Tara were no longer together, leaving the way open so that he could tell Willow how much he wanted to be with her. And that was something that he fully intended to do, the first opportunity he was given.  
  
  
  
And, as the three of them ran through the rapidly approaching night together, the earth gave a number of slight rumbling tremors, as if to remind them of the urgency of their mission. Despite lungs burning from the want of air they quickened their footsteps. It was not long before they reached the ruined school and dropped down into the hole leading to the Hellmouth.  
  
They made rapid progress along the path, soon reaching the place where the others anxiously awaited them. Spike was the first to glimpse the thin beam of light making its way toward them. The change in his demeanour alerted Faith who had been furtively observing him, very much aware that his eyes had been almost continually focussed on her.  
  
They were all surprised to see Oz. Although they had been told that Tara was to arrive later that night they had not been given any idea when to expect him and had expected it to be later, rather than sooner than her arrival. Both Buffy and Faith noticed that Oz was holding Willow's hand and wondered about it.   
  
Faith, never one to let a good opportunity go by, immediately put her arm through Xanders, leaving Buffy seething with anger. Xander, however, gave her a grateful smile and patted her arm before pulling gently away from her.  
  
  
  
Giles had seized one of the books that they had put down on the ground and was trying to flick quietly through the pages, scanning them by torchlight.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Willow asked him, as she pulled away from Oz with an apologetic smile and went over to him, trying to read the book while peering over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm trying to find something that might work against the golems, something that will destroy all of them. There are too many of them to fight against."  
Willow nodded thoughtfully and picked up another of the books, gently turning the yellowed pages as she looked through it.  
  
"What's been happening?" Oz asked Buffy. "There were a couple of tremors as we were getting here."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I took a peek. Dru and Ethan are still there, and so are those mud things." She looked over to where Giles and Willow were standing. "Giles is trying to work out how to kill the golems, then we can go in and find out."  
  
"Tara's not here yet?"  
  
"No, she's coming later tonight. We didn't know you'd get here so quickly."  
  
Oz glanced over at Willow. "I had unfinished business."  
  
Buffy caught a glimpse of Xander's face as he heard Oz's remark and her heart sank at the expression of misery that flashed briefly across his face before he had time to conceal it.   
  
Xander wandered away from Buffy and Oz, turning his attention to Giles.   
  
"Need any help?" He asked him.  
  
Giles glared at him. "Why would we need help? We have twenty animated mud monsters that we can't kill and a pile of books to go through to try and find an answer to what is happening and how to deal with it."  
  
Xander nodded and picked up a book. "Okay G-man, no need to blow a fuse."  
  
Giles bit back his usual retort and turned his attention back to his book.   
  
"So, what are we looking for?" Xander whispered to Willow.  
  
"Anything to do with golems and how to kill them."  
  
Xander nodded. "We can't hose them down and hope they ooze away?"  
  
Giles didn't bother to reply. He glared at Xander and pushed his glasses back from where they had slid forward on his nose, then began looking through the pages once again.  
  
  
  
Spike had not moved from his position leaning against the wall. His eyes narrowed as he observed the situation unfolding in front of him. He looked at Faith and watched as her eyes followed Xander. He saw Buffy and Oz speaking together while Oz stole glances at Willow. He frowned as he observed Giles leafing almost frantically through his books. Finally, with a muted sigh, he reached a decision, and strode purposefully toward Buffy.  
  
"Look here, Blondie, this is getting us nowhere. How about I just go down there and ask them what the bloody hell is going on?"  
  
Buffy stared at him, her face showing her inner conflict. Spike had proven again and again how much he could be trusted and she felt guilt at the sliver of distrust that she felt at his words. But then she also knew of the deep feelings that he had for Drusilla and how badly he wanted to be rid of the chip that so limited his actions. She looked over at Giles and saw him nod in answer to her unspoken question.  
  
"It doesn't look like we have another choice." She admitted, grudgingly.  
  
"Thanks for your confidence." Spike snorted, frowning at her as he spoke.  
  
"We're all feeling the strain a little here, Spike. We know you can be trusted. You've proved it to us quite often enough."  
  
Spike stared at Willow and the frown disappeared from his face as her words sunk in. "Right. Well, you should do by now."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"My plan? I thought I'd just go down there and ask them what's going on."  
  
"Won't Dru be suspicious?"  
  
Spike smiled. "She might be. But then, like you, she knows how much I want this bloody chip out of my head so I can go back to being..."  
  
He stopped speaking as he saw the expression on Buffy's face and shrugged. "Well, I never made a secret of that now, did I?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Giles again, waiting for him to confirm his decision but it was Xander who spoke. "I think he should do it."  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "You do?"   
  
Xander nodded. "Unless anyone has a better suggestion?"  
  
Buffy shook her head.   
  
"You saying you trust me?" Spike asked.  
  
Xander grinned. "I wouldn't go that far. It's just the only way to find out what's going on."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Well, here goes."  
  
With a quick glance at Faith, Spike turned and walked away. The others watched as he disappeared around the corner.   
  
  
  
Buffy sighed and picked up one of the books.   
  
"Research is one thing, dark and smelly places are even worse, but research in a dark and smelly place really sucks." She peered at her watch in the dim light of the torch.   
  
"Do we know what time Tara is due to arrive? Because someone ought to be at Giles' when she gets there."  
  
There was silence for a moment.   
  
"I should go." Oz volunteered.  
  
He shrugged as everyone's eyes turned toward him. "It makes sense when you think about it."  
  
Giles nodded and fished a set of keys out of his pocket, holding them out as Oz plucked them from his hand.  
  
"Do you want me to come?" Willow offered, carefully avoiding Xanders' eyes as she spoke.   
  
Oz shook his head. "You stay here. I won't be long."   
He looked at Giles. "Should I bring her back here or leave her at your place?"   
  
Giles thought for a moment before he replied. "I think she has more than enough to deal with at present. I don't think anything can be achieved by bringing her here."  
  
Oz nodded, smiled briefly at Willow, then glanced at Xander. "Look after her for me?"  
  
"Sure." Xander agreed, his eyes avoiding both of them, as Oz started back the way they had come. "Torch?" He asked, holding out a small flashlight.  
  
Oz shook his head. "Don't need it. Wolf eyes," he explained with a smile, as he moved forward to be almost immediately swallowed by the darkness.   
  
  
  
Spike made his way carefully down the stony pathway to where Dru and Ethan were standing, their backs toward him, peering down in to the hole in the ground. Despite his best efforts to be quiet he could see that he had already caught the attention of a couple of the golem guards, who turned their oddly sculptured faces silently toward him, alerted by the sound of his feet scuffling on the ground. He was surprised to see that they made no attempt to intercept him as he got nearer to his goal.   
  
He was only a few yards from her when Dru straightened and turned around, her eyes narrowed with suspicion but a small, almost welcoming, smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Spike!"   
  
  
  
Oz quickly made his way back to Giles apartment, the keys jangling in his pocket as he ran. He had no idea what time Tara was due to arrive but he was anxious to be there when she did. He racked his brain trying to think of something to say to her. There was nothing to say, of course.   
  
Sorry was something you said when you spilt a soda over someone, not when you ruined her life. There were no words that he could possibly say that would make this better, no consolation that he could give her, no reassurances that some day they might hope for a cure. He had tried to find a cure, and thought that he had, only for that hope to slip away. He would keep on trying, and now he had even more reason to do so.  
  
He had travelled back to Sunnydale at the request of the Watcher's Council and one of the reasons for that was that he was responsible for the condition that Tara had found herself in.   
But there was another reason.   
  
Willow.   
  
Every time he tried to separate himself from her he found it impossible. She was everywhere. In his thoughts, and in his dreams. She had accepted him and his condition when he thought that no one could and he loved her for it.   
  
He had left her, thinking that he might endanger her, but now he knew that he could never leave her again. He was back ... back with his Willow. And he was back to stay.  
  
As he drew nearer to Giles' apartment he could see that there was a car parked in front from which a figure was emerging. He could see that it was Tara, a large black suitcase grasped to her chest and hampering her movements as she clambered awkwardly out of the car. Oz paused, then took a deep breath and hurried on towards the car.  
  
  
  
Tara looked around, her forehead creased in a frown, as she got out of the car. She recalled the times that she had been here, the times when she had accompanied Willow to meetings with her friends. She smiled fondly as she remembered how quickly Willows friends had become hers.   
  
She remembered how Giles had done his utmost to put her at her ease, realising almost instinctively that she was someone who shared his affliction of intense shyness.   
How Buffy had become a close and supportive friend once she got over her initial shock and realised how deeply Tara felt for Willow.   
And how Xander had broken through her reserve with his constant quips and self depreciating humour.  
  
Faith still scared her a little at times but Tara had come to think of her too as a friend. She had barely known Amy, just meeting her briefly before leaving to be with her family, but she thought that, given time, she could have made a good friend.  
  
And then there was Oz. She shivered as she remembered the expression of sheer hatred on his face as he had raced towards her in the magic shop and the way that his teeth and claws had torn at her when he had eventually caught up with her. Buffy and Xander had tried to tell her that it had not been his fault, that it was the result of a spell.   
  
But Tara knew the truth. Oz hated her, because she had taken his place with Willow. And when Willow had left her alone to care for Oz, Tara had finally recognised the truth, it was Oz that Willow truly loved.   
  
And so she had done the only thing that she thought was left to her, gone back to her family, back to a father who controlled her actions so forcefully and so completely that she didn't have to think about what she was doing. She had handed over the control of her life to him and stopped thinking, stopped feeling.   
  
Until the moon had wrought the change in her and only the speedy intervention of the Watcher's Council, who had had her under surveillance anticipating such an event, had kept her from tearing her father into small and bloody pieces.   
  
  
  
  
Tara was roused from her thoughts by the murmur of the taxi driver as he waited impatiently for his payment. She placed the suitcase on the ground and fumbled in the pocket of her jacket for her money, carefully counting it into his hand and adding a hefty tip. She stood for a moment, watching as he thanked her, and then got quickly into the car and drove away.   
  
It was then that she realised how vulnerable she was, just standing alone, in the dark, and in the Hellmouth. She quickly snatched up her suitcase and walked hurriedly to the apartment, her eyes shifting about nervously as she scanned the night for any sign of threat.   
  
Even so, she paused for a moment before she knocked on the door, and a small sigh escaped her as she thought of how painful it would be to see Willow once more. She straightened her shoulders and forced her face into a smile, determined not to let them see how she really felt.   
  
Inside the quiet, shy Tara that everyone knew there was another Tara. The Tara who had stood up to her family and who had suddenly discovered, after years of suppression, the will to escape them all and to live her life the way that she wanted. It was this Tara who emerged, as she knocked again, this time a little firmer and louder.  
  
  
  
  
Oz had nearly reached her when he skidded to a sudden and silent halt. A frown creased his face as he caught the scent of something new. He stopped, sniffing the air as he looked around for the source of it, finally realising that it came from the girl in front of him. It was Tara.  
  
  
  
  
Tara was about to knock the door again, puzzlement and fear beginning to distort her smile, as she became aware of something. Her head snapped around and she stared into the darkness that surrounded her, but it was no longer fear that she felt.   
  
  
  
  
Oz began to walk again, a low growl starting in his throat as he moved closer to her, his eyes unblinking, fixed on her even in the darkness.   
  
  
  
  
Tara had found him, her eyes glowing red in the darkness, picking out his form from the shadows, watching carefully as he moved towards her, her body tense, her senses alert for any threat.   
  
  
  
  
Oz stopped when he reached her and they stared at one another in silence. Tara cocked her head to one side as she looked at him and began to smile. Oz, suddenly realising for the first time that he was growling at her, stopped and looked at her, his smile of apology widening into a grin.   
  
He sniffed once more, recognition dawning as he remembered where he had encountered a similar scent before -- Veruca. But this was different. There was no threat here.   
  
Tara obviously thought so as well, as she shortened the distance between them, reaching out her arms to him.   
  
Oz, unthinking and acting solely on instinct, moved into them, pulling her toward him and hugging her tightly to him as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, the scent that, until this moment, he had no idea how much he missed and needed.   
  
The scent of someone like him, but just a little different.   
  
The scent of a mate. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Spike smiled as he drew nearer to Dru, ignoring the scowls of the man standing next to her.   
  
"I missed you, love," he said, as he reached her, slipping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him.  
  
Dru smiled and allowed him to kiss her cheek before pulling away from him with a scowl. "Still with that Slayer, Spike? I can smell her all over you."  
  
Spike shrugged.   
"I don't exactly have much choice, do I? With this bleeding chip in my head it's either that or change my name to Dusty. I can't fight her, after all."  
  
Dru considered this for a moment before turning to the man next to her.   
"Can you do anything about that? Is there some magic you know that could make it disappear?"  
  
Ethan looked at Spike and scowled.   
"How do we know there is a chip? He might be another one of those bloody vampires with a soul. She seems to collect them."  
  
Drusilla's eye glinted yellow as her face changed. Ethan stepped back, her sudden transformation taking him by surprise as she growled at him, her voice scarcely more than a whisper.  
"Don't you think I'd know if my Spikey had a soul?"   
  
Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air.   
"I could smell it if he had one. It smells all weak and flowery, like the morning dew on daisies."   
  
She smiled and licked her lips and Ethan felt his blood run cold as he caught the gleam of her fangs.   
"Apart from yours, that is. Your soul smells like dead roses drying in the sun."  
  
Ethan swallowed hard and tried not to look nervous as he met her gaze. He silently cursed himself from throwing in his lot with this dangerous and obviously insane woman standing in front of him.   
  
He could tell by her expression that she was enjoying his discomfort and tried desperately to find something to say, to distract her before her insanity overcame what was left of her common sense and she buried her fangs deep within his neck.  
  
  
  
The distraction, when it came, was from Spike. Moving forward to peer into the hole in the ground in front of them, he moved sharply backwards as the odour of sulphur hit his senses like a blow. His feet scuffled on the loose stones behind him as he managed to regain his balance.   
"That smells bloody awful! What the hell is it?"  
  
Dru glared at him.   
  
"Is that why you're here then? To find out what we're doing so that you can tell the Slayer?" She shook her head, admonishing him, her voice changing, until it was almost that of a mother chastising her child.   
"Oh, I hope it isn't, because I'd be so disappointed. And you wouldn't want to disappoint your Drusilla, would you, Spike?"  
  
Spike smiled at her and moved forward, his arm snaking around her tiny waist and pulling her close to him. "I never want to disappoint my Drusilla."  
  
Dru smiled and half closed her eyes, nearly purring with pleasure as he nipped gently at her neck.  
  
Ethan rolled his eyes and looked away, tapping his foot in an unconscious expression of impatience.  
  
Spike pulled her even closer, biding his time before asking again, "so, what are you doing here, love? And with a human of all things. I thought you would have made a tasty meal of him." He smirked as he glanced over at Ethan. "Even though he does look a bit stringy and old."  
  
Dru opened her eyes and looked up at him, a tiny smile on her face.   
  
"We're looking for something very special. Something that will get rid of that Slayer and her friends for good."  
  
Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she looked at him.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. "Really? And what exactly would that be, pet?" He glanced over at the gaping hole in the floor of the cavern. "And is that where it is? Have you found it yet?"  
  
"You're asking a lot of questions, aren't you?" Ethan said sharply, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Just interested, is all. After all, anything that gets rid of the Slayer has to be good news for me. She's nothing but a bloody thorn in my side."   
  
"Really?" Ethan stared at him. "Is that why you've been helping her out? I've heard quite a lot about a vampire who fights alongside the Slayer, fighting his own kind and watching her back."  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not me, mate. Not while I've got this bloody chip in my head. You can ask Dru. I'd only have to raise my hand against you and my head would be hurting for days. It must be that bloody poof back in the Hellmouth again. He can't seem to keep away from Blondie. Can't see the attraction there myself."  
  
Dru pulled away from him, looking at him sharply. "You were helping her, Spike. When I tried to open the portal with Lilliths power, you were helping them to stop me."  
  
Spike stared at her. "Dru, I would never have done that to you. I was looking out for you. I saved you when she tried to stake you."  
  
Dru's expression softened as she remembered how Buffy had stopped Faith from staking her by deflecting the blow at the last second, and how the blonde Slayer had allowed Spike to take her away with him.   
  
"I know you did, love, but you did seem to be very friendly with her. You can't blame me for being suspicious."  
  
Spike shook his head. "I've given her a few tips on where to pick up the odd demon or two. It helps keep her off my back and away from our kind. That's what we need, isn't it? It buys us a bit of peace and quiet."  
  
Dru nodded, but her eyes still retained a look of suspicion. Spike grinned at her and her expression softened even more.   
  
"Come on, love, if I was working against you, I would never have taken you out of there. I'm useful to the Slayer, I point out all those smelly and disgusting demon nests for her to sort out. She owed me. She knew if she did anything to you, I'd never help her again. And I know I'm not the "Big Bad" anymore, but once I get this chip out of my head, things will be different."   
  
He smiled at her, gently touching the side of her face with the palm of his hand.  
  
"You'll see, love. It'll be like old times again."  
  
He drew her towards him again and she smiled at him, all suspicion gone from her face. Breathing an inward sigh of relief he tried again.   
  
"So, what are you two up to here then? And why does it have such a bloody awful stink?"  
  
  
Buffy stifled a sigh of impatience as she tried to turn the stiff, yellowed pages of the book, making as little sound as possible. She shifted position, her limbs stiffening from the cold and discomfit of the cavern.   
  
She was not used to being inactive for this length of time, especially in a situation such as this, where her heightened senses told her that something almost inconceivably evil was taking place just around the corner.   
  
A furtive glance at Faith, who had given up trying to read in the sickly yellow glow of the fading torches and was leaning against the wall, biting her nails, a distant look in her eyes, confirmed that the other Slayer was experiencing the same feelings.  
  
She followed Faiths gaze and saw that she was looking at Xander. He was hunched over an ever increasing pile of books in the corner, his head bent over yet another, his finger pointing out the words as he tried to read in the thin beam of a tiny pocket torch.  
  
She glanced at Willow and saw that she too was looking at Xander, biting at her lower lip as she did so and trying unsuccessfully to mask the look of worry on her face.   
  
  
  
Buffy could only guess what had happened when Willow had been reunited with Oz. She knew that Willow had once loved him, and probably still did, and that it would have been hard for her to tell him that things had changed and she was now with Xander.   
  
But even as she realised that, and sympathised with Willow's situation, her heart went out to Xander. He had lost out to Oz before and she knew that he thought that history was repeating itself. She also knew that Xander loved Willow far too much to confront her, but would wait patiently, his heart breaking as he watched Oz take her hand in his.   
  
She became aware of someone staring at her and looked away from Xander to see that Giles was regarding her with ill-concealed impatience. She gave an apologetic smile and bent her head to her book once more, wondering, not for the first time that night, what on earth had happened to Giles.   
  
He seemed so unlike the man she had known for so many years, suddenly ill tempered, impatient and unsure of himself. Although she suspected that he had often felt that way; he had never shown it the way that he was doing now. She had always looked at him for guidance, welcomed his suggestions and been grateful for his calm, even in the most grave of situations.   
  
But she suddenly realised, with a feeling of dread, that this time she would have to act alone. The way that Giles was acting at the moment, she could not rely on him for anything.   
  
  
  
  
Faith was the first one to become aware of the footsteps coming towards them from the larger cavern. Her entire body tensed as she waited to see who was approaching. She remained tense even as she saw that it was Spike, she was a Slayer after all, and even the attraction that she felt for him could not altogether overcome the innate hostility of Slayer and vampire.   
Spike smiled when he saw her and, despite herself, her mouth curled itself into a smile, which the vampire was quick to notice and approve of.  
  
Buffy got quickly to her feet, noticing that the others did the same. They were Scoobies and their response to danger was always to be prepared to meet it and fight it. Even as she readied herself for attack, she realised how lucky she was to have friends like these.  
  
Spike shook his head in answer to her readiness. "I'm alone and they've gone."  
  
Buffy looked bewildered. "Gone? Where? Why did you let them go?"  
  
Spike sighed. "There wasn't much else I could do, now was there? But I know what they're planning and we have time to stop them, but we have to be fast."  
  
Giles nodded. "Right. What do we have to do?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "Not here. Not now. We need to go to your place. There are things there that we're going to need."   
He glanced at Willow. "And things that you probably have as well. We have time. They won't be back until tomorrow night."   
  
He looked back at Giles. "As usual, those Watchers of yours got it wrong, but they were right about one thing. The Devil is about to show his face in Sunnydale and we have to stop it."   
  
  
  
Spike was in a hurry and he moved fast. Buffy picked up some of the books and raced after him as he moved quickly through the tunnel. Faith followed close behind, her arms full of books as well. Willow, Xander and Amy came next, stumbling a little as they made their way, their balance encumbered by the heavy books they carried. Last came Giles, carrying the last two books and picking his way carefully over the stony ground.   
  
By the time they emerged from the remains of the library and into the night air it was dark, the moon having disappeared behind a mass of clouds which also obscured the stars. Spike still led the way, but was moving a little slower, out of consideration for the others. Buffy and Faith were at his side, the others following only a little behind, as he headed for Giles apartment, a look of stern concentration on his face as he considered the implications of what Drusilla had just told him.  
  
They were soon at the door of Giles apartment. Spike, having been invited inside on a number of occasions, had no trouble in crossing the threshold. He pushed open the unlocked door and walked quickly inside, going immediately to one of the large bookcases and running his fingers along the cracked spines of the ancient books, trying to locate the one that he wanted.   
  
Buffy looked around the room, wondering where Oz and Tara could be. She had pushed the anxiety that their meeting had caused her to the back of her mind, realising that it was the least of her worries, but now, faced with an empty room and an unlocked door, it brought her concern back to her. She looked around and noticed that Willow was doing the same thing, an almost identical expression of worry on her face.  
  
She went quickly to Willow's side. "They're okay, Will. They must be here somewhere. The door was unlocked, so they must have got inside. They're probably in one of the other rooms."  
  
Willow nodded and walked across the room, her hand reaching out for the handle of the door leading from the living room to the bedroom and bathroom. Before she could open it, however, it flew open, to reveal Oz standing in the doorway, his arm looped around the waist of the girl standing next to him. Willow looked at them, puzzled for a moment, her gaze taking in their rumpled clothes, tousled hair and the thin smear of Tara's lipstick on the corner of Oz's mouth before realisation dawned on her.   
  
Tara blushed and Oz looked away, unable to meet Willows' eyes with his own as her mouth opened and she tried to speak, before shaking her head, turning and running out through the open door before Buffy or any of the others could stop her. With a look of disgust at Tara and Oz, Xander ran out after her, quickly pursued by Buffy and Faith, as the others looked on.   
  
  
  
Buffy and Faith could easily have caught up with Xander, but they both held back, a glance between them confirming the unspoken decision that they were there to make sure that nothing happened to him, not to interfere between him and Willow.  
  
It soon became obvious to both of them that Xander was running towards Willows apartment and they were able to drop back a little, giving them the privacy that they needed. However, as they neared the apartment, Faith picked up her speed and Buffy, correctly assuming that her intention was to intercept Xander, did so as well.   
  
They were just in time to see Willow with Xander, who had caught up with her and was holding her arm, trying to talk to her. Willow saw the two Slayers approaching and pulled away from him, disappearing quickly inside the building, the door slamming behind her as a bewildered Xander looked on.  
  
Faith and Buffy reached him as he stood, looking at the closed door with an expression of disbelief.  
Faith reached out her hand to him, laying it on his shoulder, but he ignored the gesture.  
  
"Buff?"   
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"I need to talk to Willow. Alone."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Right. I'll wait out here then." She looked at Faith with a stern expression on her face. "We'll both wait here."   
  
Faith opened her mouth to protest but quickly changed her mind. She shrugged and watched as Xander opened the door and disappeared inside.  
  
Willows door was closed and Xander hesitated for a moment before testing the door handle, giving a tiny sigh of relief as it swung open. He stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him and made his way to the bedroom. There, as he had guessed correctly, lay Willow, curled into a foetal shape as she wept bitter tears onto her pillow.  
  
"Will?" Xander reached out a hand to her, but then drew it back, uncertain of what to do.  
  
She either ignored him, or didn't hear him so he tried again. "Will?"  
  
This time she sat up, brushing the tears away from her eyes as she looked at him, her red rimmed eyes brimming with more.  
  
"Does it hurt that much, Will?" He asked her, his voice soft as he looked into her eyes.  
  
She nodded, unable to speak, as fresh tears made their way down her face.  
  
"I don't really know what happened between them. I know what it looked like, but maybe it wasn't the way it appeared to be." Xander shook his head. "I don't know what to say to you."  
  
Willow looked at him, using the sleeve of her sweater to brush away the tears from her face. She still said nothing, staring at him as he stood before her, trying desperately to think of something to say to her.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best, Will. If he's with Tara, that means that we can be together and you don't have to worry about hurting him by telling him, because it won't matter."  
  
Willow looked at him in disbelief, as his words sunk in. She shook her head, unable to accept the idea of Oz and Tara being together, but still unable to give voice to her thoughts.  
  
Xander stared at her, his initial worry about her reaction at finding them together slowly turning to a feeling of dread.   
  
"So why do you care about it?" He challenged her. "I thought you were over them, both of them. I thought you were with me now. Or is there something you should tell me?"  
  
Willow hung her head and Xander could see tears running down her face. Everything in him wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. But he couldn't. He needed to know where he stood with her first. There was no doubt in his mind that he would comfort her, he had done it for years, as she had done with him, but he needed to know whether it would be as a lover or a friend when he did so.  
  
Willow tried to force out her words through the lump she suddenly found in her throat. When she finally managed to speak, Xander could barely make out what she had said to him. They were not the usual Willow-babble but single words forced out in strangled tones.   
  
"I. Don't. Know."  
  
Xander's heart turned to ice. He shook his head, blinking back tears of his own as he said quietly, struggling to keep himself from shouting at her.   
"Don't tell me that, Will. Tell me you want me, or you don't want me, but don't tell me that you don't know."   
  
His voice broke as he uttered his last words, before turning away from her, walking quickly out through the door.   
  
"Because that's just not fair to anyone."  
  
Willow sat on her bed, her head bowed and unable to raise a hand to stop him, as he went, the door closing with a click behind him.  
  
  
Buffy was standing outside when Xander appeared. To her annoyance Faith had stayed as well, despite all Buffy's efforts to make her go. Both of them were watching the door and Faith started forward as the door opened, intending to reach Xander first.   
  
Buffy reacted quickly, pushing her way in front and nearly sending Faith crashing to the ground as she did so. By the time Faith regained her balance Buffy was already at Xander's side.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Not now, okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. Where are you going?"  
  
Xander avoided looking at her, keeping his eyes fixed on some distant point over her shoulder. "For a walk, just to think things over."  
  
Buffy looked at the sky. Dawn was still a couple of hours away. She patted Xander's arm, for once lost for words.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. "I'll be careful, but I have to be alone right now. Please?"  
  
Buffy nodded and lifted up her sweater, drawing a stake from the waistband of her trousers. "Take this." She told him and held it out to him, waiting until he tucked it away before hugging him briefly, her eyes glistening with tears.   
  
He pulled away from her and walked quickly away. Buffy whirled around in time to stop Faith from following him. Faith glared at her for a moment, her look of hostility turning to an expression of surprise as Buffy hugged her.   
  
"I know how you feel, Faith." Buffy told her gently. "But we have to let him have some time. He can take care of himself, you know that."  
  
Buffy actions and tone of voice stopped Faith in her tracks. She looked at Buffy, knowing that her fellow Slayer would never do anything to put her friend in danger, and nodded.   
  
"You're right." She said, pulling her gaze away from Xander as he walked away from them. "We'd better go back to Giles. We're needed there." 


	6. Chapter Six

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Something was troubling Faith as they made their way back to Giles' apartment. There was something wrong. She knew it, but she couldn't quite figure out what. Suddenly it occurred to her and she stopped dead in her tracks, uttering a single word as Buffy turned to look at her, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Buffy shook her head and her look of puzzlement deepened. "What?"  
  
Faith frowned. "Do you know what you just did? You walked away and left Willow, left her alone and upset. Does that sound like the kind of thing you'd do?"  
  
It was Buffy's turn to frown as she took in Faith's words.   
  
"I did?" A look of self-disgust crossed her face. "I did. I left her. Faith, how could I have done that?"  
  
Faith shook her head.   
  
"I don't know. But think about it, B. Giles has been acting odd, that business with Oz and Tara...B, they hate each other normally. There's something weird about this whole situation."   
  
  
Buffy considered this and then nodded.   
  
"You're right. I was thinking about the way Giles was acting in the cavern and he just wasn't himself. And it wasn't just then. Willow and Xander said that he was acting strange before that, when they first called to the apartment. What do you think it is? Some sort of spell?"  
  
Faith nodded. "Might be. And if it is I can't think of anyone better than Willow to help us with it."  
  
Buffy sighed. "I'd better get back there right away and talk to her." She sighed. "And try to explain why I didn't go in and talk to her, even though I don't know why myself."  
  
Faith shook her head. "I don't think that's a very good idea, B."  
  
Buffy stared at her.  
  
"Think about it. You're acting weird. Whatever "it" is, you've obviously been affected by it. Willow might have been too. I haven't. Well, not so far, anyway. I think that I should go back and talk to her, while you go on to talk to the others."  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "You? Talk to Willow?"  
  
Faith chuckled and held up her hands. "I promise. Talking only. Aw, come on B, what do you think I'm going to do to her? The way that Red is getting along with her magic these days, I'd only have to look at her the wrong way and she could turn me into a rat." She made a face. "And there is no way that I'm going to risk sharing a cage with Paul."  
  
Buffy smiled, despite herself, and nodded. "Okay. Maybe it will be best. You'll tell her that I'm sorry, won't you?" As she thought of how she had abandoned her friend she bit at her lower lip, tears threatening to come to her eyes. She blinked them back quickly. This was time for action, not time for tears.  
  
Faith reached out and, to Buffy's surprise, patted her on the shoulder. "I'll tell her. Now you get back and let the others know what's going on."  
  
Buff nodded and began to walk away, casting a worried glance back at Faith as she went. Faith watched her for a moment, then turned and walked back in the direction that they had just come from.  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take her long to reach Willows apartment. She knocked at the door, but received no reply.   
After a moment's hesitation she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her and calling out, "Willow. Willow, it's Faith. I need to talk to you."  
  
There was no reply so she moved further into the apartment and out of the living room. The tiny kitchen was empty, as was the bathroom, so there was only the bedroom left to try. The door was open, slightly ajar, and she pushed against it to open it, standing in the doorway and looking on in amazement as she saw Willow, fast asleep and floating in the air at least two metres above the bed.  
  
  
  
  
Buffy pushed open the door to Giles apartment, not bothering to knock first. As she entered the room the first person she saw was Tara, sitting on the sofa, lounging back with her eyes closed as if sleeping. She looked around for the others but the living room was empty. The sound of activity, the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and the scent of something that she couldn't identify, but smelled really good, alerted her to the fact that someone was busy in the kitchen.   
  
She walked in to find Giles laying out plates on the kitchen counter. Her mouth watering, she peered into the oven, trying to see what was in there.  
  
Giles frowned at her. "Leave it alone. It won't take long and I'll be serving it up. Where are the others and what happened?  
  
Buffy sighed. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Where are Oz, Spike and Amy?"  
  
"Oz took Amy back to her house. She needed to pick up a change of clothes and a few items that Spike suggested that we would need. I didn't want her going alone so I asked Oz to drive her. And I gave Spike the key to the Magic Box, to pick up a few things from there."  
  
Buffy looked surprised. "You trust him?"  
  
Giles made a face. "Strange, isn't it? I never thought I'd say it, but I do. He seems to know what's going on and he says that he can help us. I really don't think that we have any other choice."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Xander and Willow had a fight. Faith stayed behind to talk to Willow and Xander went for a walk, to clear his mind." She sighed. "Giles, how do you feel?"  
  
Giles considered this for a moment, staring at her. "What do you mean, Buffy?"  
  
"Faith told me that I haven't been behaving the way I usually do. Giles, I have to say this, neither have you. I thought it was because of the way things have been around here. It's been one fight after another lately, with hardly a chance to catch our breath before something else turns up. But Faith seems to think it might be more than that."   
  
Giles nodded solemnly. "A spell?"  
  
Buffy nodded her reply. "She thinks so. That's why she's talking to Willow. She thinks that if it is, Willow would be the best person to deal with it."  
  
Giles nodded again. "Yes, she's right." He sighed. "But that worries me. Willow has been experimenting more and more with magic lately. I worry that she might be taking chances with things that are more dangerous than she can possibly imagine."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a loud crash as the front door flew open. Fearing the worst, they dashed through into the living room, to find Tara on her feet in front of the sofa and Amy and Oz standing in the doorway.   
From the expression on their faces, it was obvious that something was very wrong.   
  
Amy rushed towards them, clearly distressed, and blurted out. "The cage! It's open and Paul's gone!"  
  
  
Faith stared up at Willow, her mouth agape as she watched the witch float above the bed.   
Then she chuckled and shook her head. "Saves on bedlinen, I guess." She muttered, then raised her voice to call, "Willow. Hey, Willow. Time to come back to earth."  
  
Willow's eyes flickered open and she looked down at Faith. She stretched lazily as she floated gently back down onto the bed.  
  
Faith whistled. "That's quite a party trick you have there. Been doing it long?"  
  
Willow stretched again, slowly moving to a sitting position. "It started happening a month ago. A side effect of one of the spells I was doing. It's been happening ever since, every time I go to sleep."  
  
"It must make getting cosy with Xander a little difficult."  
  
Willow blushed and looked away.  
  
"You mean you and Xander haven't...?" Faith was surprised into asking, but retained just enough sense not to finish her question.   
"Sorry." She muttered, suddenly remembering the scene at Giles apartment. "Look, I came back for a reason. There's something weird going on here, Willow, and I think it might be due to magic."  
  
  
  
  
Giles looked concerned as he led Amy to the sofa and sat down beside her. Buffy looked at Oz, who shrugged and went to Tara, putting his arm around her shoulder, the two of them taking seats next to Giles. Buffy scowled and flopped down in one of the armchairs.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Giles asked.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I don't know. We went to the house for some supplies and the cage was on the floor, the door was open and there was no sign of Paul."  
  
"Could it have fallen? Because of the quakes?"  
  
Amy shook her head again. "No. It was safe on the table, I made sure of that." Her smile was almost apologetic as she continued, "I know what's it like to be in that cage. Regardless of what Paul did, I didn't want him to come to any harm while I was looking after him."  
  
Giles nodded. He had no idea what it had been like for Amy, spending day after day stuck in that tiny cage, but he knew that it must have been dreadful and he could understand her empathy towards its latest inhabitant. "So someone must have let him out."  
  
"It must have been Ethan, he's the only one it could possibly be." Buffy added. "But how did he know where to find him?"  
  
Giles shrugged. "A process of elimination. He knew that if Paul were still here, he would be with one of us.   
  
"So, next question. What are they up to?"   
  
"That's something that we won't know until Spike gets here." Giles sighed wearily. "I do wish he'd hurry up." He looked at Amy. "Did you manage to bring all of the things on Spikes list?"  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes, I have all of them. Oz has them out in the car."  
  
Oz removed his arm from Tara's shoulder and got up to go back out to the car. As he got to his feet the door opened and Faith walked in, closely followed by Willow. Oz reddened slightly and dropped his gaze to the floor as Faith glared at him and Willow averted her eyes.   
  
"Will!"  
  
Buffy jumped up from her chair and hurried over to her friend, linking her arm through hers and ushering her over to the chair, letting Willow take the seat and perching beside her on the arm.   
  
Giles, seeing Ozs' hesitation spoke up. "Oz, perhaps you could bring those things in from the car now, please. Tara, would you mind helping him?"  
  
Tara gave Willow a brief pleading glance before accompanying Oz out to the car.  
  
As soon as they had gone, Giles gave a sigh and began to speak.   
  
"Right, time to clear the air a little, I think. I would be the first to admit that I'm a little slow when it comes to keeping up with your romantic liaisons, but I was under the impression that both Tara and Oz were free agents, and that Willow and Xander were together. Perhaps you could correct me if I'm wrong?"  
  
He looked around at them and received no answer.  
  
"Then why, precisely, is everyone getting so angry at Tara and Oz? Because I really can't see that they've done anything wrong."  
  
Faith moved forwards. "It doesn't make sense, does it? But then a lot of things don't at the moment." She turned to Buffy. "You were shocked when I pointed out to you that you'd walked away and left Willow, it never entered your head for a moment that it was such a strange thing for you to do." She looked at Giles. "And you're not behaving the way that you usually do either. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, I have been aware of it and I've been trying to snap out of it, but it doesn't appear to be quite that easy."  
  
Willow spoke up, her distress clearly showing on her face. "I should be pleased for Oz and Tara. As you say, Giles, I'm with Xander and I'm happy... at least I thought I was."  
  
Buffy hugged her friend to her as her voice reflected her confusion and unhappiness.   
  
"But if it is a spell, what exactly is it supposed to do to us?" Faith asked.   
  
"From what you've told us it seems to be disorientating us, attacking us in the worst possible way that we can imagine, but discreetly, so that we wouldn't suspect a spell. I've found that my capacity to think and to reason has been affected. Buffy is having problems with her friends. Willow is confused about her feelings. There was the incident with Oz and Tara." He turned to the others. "What about the rest of you?"  
  
Amy nodded. "I think so. I just feel nervous, unsure of myself." She made a face. "Same as usual, really, but more so."  
  
Faith shrugged. "Well, that's where your theory falls apart. I don't feel any different."  
  
Giles raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because that really doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I'm sure. Believe me, I've thought about it and I'm five by five."  
  
Giles shook his head. "Then I have no idea why you're not affected, but I think you should be aware that you might be and to try to compensate for that."  
  
The door opened and Oz and Tara came in, the former carrying a large pile of books while the latter carried a large cardboard box full of items that clinked together with the dull sound of full glass jars and bottles.   
  
With a quick glance at Buffy, Willow got to her feet and walked towards Tara, who stopped and waited, a look of apprehension on her face, as Oz hovered uncertainly at her side.   
  
Willow reached out her hands and touched the box and they all watched in amazement as it floated out of Tara's hands and through the air, before settling down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.  
  
Tara laughed with surprised delight as Willow hugged her, muttering apologies into her ear, and Oz looked on, his usually impassive face wreathed in smiles as he watched the two of them together.  
  
By the time that Spike returned to the apartment he was surprised, but relieved, to see that they all seemed to have sorted out their differences.   
  
The only dark cloud on what appeared to be a happy occasion was when Xander arrived, the front door opening suddenly to reveal that dawn had come, after one of the longest nights many of them felt they had ever experienced.   
  
Xander avoided Willow's anxious glance and took a seat between Faith and Buffy, squeezing in besides them on a very crowded sofa.  
  
Spikes attempt to explain to them what was happening in the cavern was thwarted twice, first by Xander's arrival and then by Giles insistence on giving them all something to eat. At last they all sat down with full plates and looked expectantly at Spike who was sipping greedily from a large mug of warmed blood, suddenly aware of how hungry he was.  
  
Willow took advantage of the upheaval caused by them all collecting their food from the kitchen to switch places with Buffy, taking her place beside Xander on the sofa.   
  
Buffy smiled as she saw Willow's tentative smile returned, together with a hug from Xander. She knew that it was impossible for Xander to remain angry with Willow, regardless of the circumstances. Whether their damaged relationship could be repaired was another thing altogether however. Buffy fervently hoped that it could, but she had her doubts.  
  
"Right then." Spike announced, licking the last vestiges of the blood from his mouth. "Let me explain to you just what's happening down there in the cavern."  
  
Buffy sighed impatiently. "We know what's going on, Spike. There's a prophecy. It's the new millennium and the devil is coming through the Hellmouth. What we need to know is how Dru and Ethan are involved and how to stop them."  
  
"Bloody hell, you make such a fuss about this, don't you? You know, you're made all this song and dance about the new millennium and this prophecy and I bet you don't even know which millennium it's supposed to be." Spike grumbled.  
  
Giles stared at him. "Which millennium? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be the clever one. What I mean is that this is the Christian millennium. It might not be that one that the prophecy refers to. It's not the same for everybody, you know." He nodded towards Willow who was listening intently. "Red can back me up on that, can't you?"  
  
Willow nodded. "It's actually the year 5762 in the Jewish calendar. We have two hundred and thirty eight years to our next millennium."  
  
Xander grinned as he realised what that meant. "So if it's that one, we wouldn't be around to worry about it."  
  
Spike scowled. "Well, maybe you won't but what about me?"  
  
Xander's grin grew even wider. "Now I could help you with that one. Anybody got a spare stake on them?"  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head, delighted to see Xander verbally sparring with Spike. "You can't dust him now, Xand. Much as I hate to admit it, I think we need him."  
  
"So what exactly are you saying, Spike?" Giles asked quickly, anxious to get to the point of the discussion.  
  
Spike sighed impatiently. "What I'm saying is that it's not the fact that it's the millennium that lets down the barriers, it's the fact that so many people believe that it's going to happen. Red believes that her magic works and it does, but someone else could try her spells and nothing would happen."  
  
"So the fact that people believe that it's going to happen can make it happen?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"It's not quite as simple as that, but you've got the idea."  
  
They all looked at Giles, who nodded his agreement. "As Spike said, it's rather a complicated theory, but it's possible for the portals to be weakened in such a manner. Note that I said weakened, not broken, but it would only take one person to take advantage of that and the barriers could be breached."  
  
"And that would let the devil loose in the world? Didn't I just see half a dozen films about that? We just have to do what Scharwzenegger did and we'll be okay. Er, wait, maybe not. He died, didn't he?" Xander shrugged as they turned to face him. "Sorry, just thinking aloud."  
  
Buffy looked at Giles. "So, how do we prevent it? What do we do?"  
  
"Spike has an idea about that. Spike?"  
  
"The problem is that Dru thinks that she can use the fact that the portals are weakened to loosen the barriers that hold back the devil. She doesn't want to free him completely, even Dru isn't that crazy, but to enable him to use some of his power. She wants to do a deal with him."  
  
Buffy frowned. "But what does she want? And how is Ethan Rayne involved with this?"   
  
"What does she want?" Spike shrugged. "She wants a world of total darkness, so that she can come and go as she pleases. A world without a Slayer, with nothing and no one to stand in her way. And Ethan is helping her because he wants power and he believes that the devil will give it to him. She needs him to help her with the spells to loosen the barriers."  
  
"So what is that hole in the cavern floor for? What are they trying to do there?" Faith asked impatiently.  
  
"It's directly over the Hellmouth, and because of that it's where the barrier is at it's weakest. They've been casting spells and potions into it to weaken them to the point where the devil can break through."  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you said that Dru wasn't going to actually release the devil?"  
  
Spike nodded. "She isn't. She has everything ready so that when he breaks through there will be a magical barrier in place to hold him, until she can get him to agree to what she wants."  
  
Giles frowned. "And then she hopes to return him to the Hellmouth? Do you really think she can do that?"  
  
Spike sighed. "I don't know. But it doesn't really matter what I think, because Ethan Rayne is going to double cross her and let the devil out." 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
Giles stared at him aghast. "What on earth gives you that idea? Even Ethan wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"Wouldn't he?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "From what I've seen of him, I wouldn't put anything past him."  
  
Giles shook his head. "He's ruthless, but he's not insane. If he lets the devil out, the world ends. I don't think that even Ethan would want that."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Then how do you explain the fact that he's doing his best to sabotage Dru's spells?"  
  
"He is? You're sure?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Then we have to stop him. We can't let it happen."  
  
"Well, duh, we know that. How are we going to do it?" Faith snorted.   
  
"If you bloody lot would give me a chance, I was just coming to that."   
  
They all looked at Spike and he nodded slowly at their questioning glances.   
  
"I found some spells to counteract all that Dru is setting up. We've got everything that we need; we just have to get things ready. When it is, we have to get to that hole in the cavern. Tara and Red can perform the ritual, throw in a few things and it will close up." He grinned. "That's all there is to it."  
  
Xander raised his eyebrows. "And what about the mud men? Are they just going to let us past them? Because I don't think so."  
  
Spike shrugged. "I can't think of everything, you know. You lot are going to have to find a way to get rid of them."  
  
Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "All it takes is for you, Tara and Willow to get to the hole and do the spell? That leaves the rest of us to distract the golems, to let you get on with it."  
  
  
Xander stared at her. "Distract them? What where you planning on doing? Work it out, Buff. There are twenty of them, and six of us. And they're indestructible, remember?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Not completely. If you get rid of the writing on their forehead, they'll just crumble into dust."  
  
"And how do we get close enough to do that? Any ideas?" Faith asked.  
  
Willow shook her head again. "According to the legend, you have to wipe it off and then the golem will dissolve back into dust again.  
  
"Wait a minute. I think I might have one." Xander frowned; thinking hard as the others waited to hear his suggestion. "Do you have to wipe it off, or can you cover it over?"  
  
"I don't know." Willow admitted. "What's your idea?"  
  
"What if we covered it over somehow? We could blast more mud over it so that it couldn't be seen?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "No, it wouldn't work. It would still be there, even though it was covered over. We have to think of something else."  
  
"I think I might be able to do something." Amy ventured, growing pale as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Giles gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, Amy?"  
  
"I found something. It was in one of your books. I can show it to you. It's a confusion spell and it seems quite simple."   
  
  
She jumped to her feet and went to the bookcase, taking down a large thin book and carrying it over to Giles. She flicked quickly through the pages and pointed out the spell to him. Giles read it, nodding slowly as he reached the end of the page.   
  
"Yes, I think this might work, Amy. Well done." He beamed at her and Amy blushed slightly.   
He looked towards the others. "It's a confusion spell." He explained. "What happens is that the subject of the spell becomes disorientated, unable to perform even simple tasks. It can be used on a group of people, or in this case golems."  
  
Willow and Tara glanced at each other, nodding their agreement. "But can you do the spell, Giles? Because Tara and I are going to have our hands full with the ritual."  
  
Giles thought for a moment. "I can do better than that." He said, looking at Amy once again. "Do you think you could handle this sort of spell, Amy?"  
  
Amy smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think so." She saw the worried glances that the others were giving. "Yes, of course I can." She stated firmly.   
  
Giles nodded. "Fine. Then it's all settled. Well, if everyone has finished their meal, we'd best get on with things."   
  
  
  
  
Spike showed Willow and Tara the ritual to seal the opening as the others worked on the ingredients for the spell.   
Giles and Amy read through the confusion spell, carefully rehearsing the words to make sure that nothing could go wrong.   
Faith sat next to Oz at the table, Buffy and Xander sitting opposite them, as they followed the instructions given to them by Spike and prepared the charms and potion.   
  
  
Faith brushed back her hair from her face and made a face as she caught a few strands in her necklace. Oz tried to help her; concerned that she might break the flimsy looking silver chain. The pendant caught Buffy's eye and she smiled.  
  
"That's not your usual kind of jewellery, Faith." She said. "It's really pretty though. I noticed it a few days ago and I meant to tell you then."  
  
Faith grinned. "Amy gave it to me. She said it was some kind of lucky charm."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You two are really good friends, aren't you?"  
  
When it had become obvious that Faith and Amy had become friends, Buffy had expressed her amazement to Giles that two such different people could get along so well. Giles had told her that it wasn't surprising. Both Faith and Amy had come as late additions to the Scooby gang and didn't have quite the same closeness as the rest of them enjoyed. He told Buffy that in his opinion it was a good thing, and Buffy had to agree with him.   
  
  
  
Oz, clearly anxious despite his deadpan expression, glanced over at Willow and Tara, and saw with some relief that they were talking together in the same easy way as they always had.   
  
Xander noticed and grinned at him. "Just like old times." He commented, hastily adding. "Well, not quite, but you know what I mean."  
  
Oz nodded, silently watching the two girls for a moment. "I just hope that Willow finds someone, you know?"  
  
Buffy intervened, unable to hold her tongue any longer. "She has."  
  
Oz looked at her, surprised. "She has?" He looked at Xander, realisation suddenly dawning. "Oh, man. That's great. You and Willow." He grinned, putting out his hand and beginning to pat Xander lightly on his shoulder as Xander tried to smile in return.   
  
  
  
Oz's smile froze on his face as Xander's expression told him that something was wrong. He thought about the way that he had acted with Willow and mentally kicked himself. Then he glanced over at the two witches and frowned.   
  
He had come back to be with Willow, but then he had met Tara again. His feelings for Tara had seemed so natural and right that everything else had gone out of his mind. But how could something like that have happened so suddenly? He shook his head, trying to clear it of the confusion that he felt.   
  
He looked down as he felt someone touch his arm and looked up into a face full of concern.   
  
"What's wrong, Oz?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He admitted, his glance straying over to Tara and Willow. "What's going on? I don't understand."  
  
"Let's not worry about that now, Oz. We'll take care of things in the Hellmouth and then we'll work everything out. I can't find the Asafoetida root. Do you think you might have left it in the car? I hope it hasn't tipped out. That stuff stinks!"  
  
  
  
Oz got up quickly and Buffy thought that he seemed grateful for an excuse to get out of the apartment. "I'll check." He said, pulling the car keys out of his pocket and going to the door.  
  
As soon as he had left, Faith frowned at Buffy. "What was that about?", she asked. "That stuff you were talking about is in the kitchen. Giles put it in an airtight container, because of the smell."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. I wanted to distract him. I just didn't want him to start thinking too much about what happened between him and Tara. It might be because of the spell, or it might not, but the last thing we need right now is two emotionally charged and upset werewolves."  
  
Xander nodded. "Good idea. But someone should go out and stop him before he tears the car apart looking for something that's not there."   
  
  
Faith got up. "I'll give him a few minutes and then go tell him that we found it in the kitchen. I'll blame it all on Giles." She paused before going to the door, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why do you think he thought about it now?"  
  
Xander thought for a moment, then gestured at the things laid out on the table in front of them. "There's probably something here that affected him. All of this stuff is from the magic shop, after all. I'll mention it to Giles, when he and Amy have finished. It might help."  
  
Faith nodded and turned to follow Oz out to the car. As she walked away Xander added. "Of course, we can't be sure whether the spell attracted him to Tara or confused things, can we?"   
  
  
  
Spike was enjoying himself immensely. He was in charge again and he loved it. He nodded at Tara and Willow, finally satisfied with the performance of the ritual before moving on to the table, peering closely at the efforts of the others.   
  
Of course the irony of the situation was not lost on him. On the previous occasions when he had been involved in so much complex planning he had been working against Buffy and the Scooby gang. Now he was working with them and against Drusilla, his Drusilla, and it wasn't for the first time either.   
  
He silently wondered how it had come to this and stifled a sigh, nodding his reply to a question from the blonde Slayer that he had hardly listened to, his mind suddenly drawn to other matters. His enjoyment of the situation dissipated as he thought about the events that had led him to this moment.   
  
  
  
Willow bit her lip as Spike moved away, leaving her alone with Tara for the first time. The blonde witch glanced away, then back, not meeting Willow's eyes as she searched desperately for something to say, her look of panic turning to one of confusion as she heard Willow give a low chuckle. Tara looked up into Willow's face, frowning slightly.  
  
"I've been dreading this and, from the way you look, so have you." Willow said softly, a small smile of amusement turning up the corners of her mouth.  
  
Tara sighed and nodded. "Yes, yes, I have. "  
  
"Can you forgive me, Tara?"   
  
Tara's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the pain in Willow's whispered question. "I... what?"   
  
"It's my fault that you're the way you are. I'm responsible."  
  
Tara shook her head. "No, you're not. Oz is..." Her voice trailed off as she realised what she had said and she stared over at the table, where Oz was now sitting next to Faith, his back to her.   
"No one is." She said, after a pause, tearing her eyes away from Oz and looking down at her lap, where her hands clenched together, the knuckles turning white.  
  
Her anger at the way Willow had treated her had turned to acceptance and resignation soon after she had returned to her family. Tara had never expected the relationship to last. In her mind it had been too good to be true.  
  
Willow reached out and touched her hands, gently separating them and taking one of them into her grasp. "It's okay, Tara. If you want to be with Oz, I'm okay with it." She smiled and the warmth of the smile melted any reserve that Tara still felt. "I'm more than okay with it."  
  
Tara smiled back. "You're sure?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It was sudden, that's all. But I suppose I can understand it, and I'm glad that you two have someone." She refrained from adding the thought that continued in her mind, 'I just wish it didn't have to be each other.'   
  
She looked puzzled for a moment as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "When did you stop stuttering?"  
  
Tara paused, taken aback by her bluntness, then laughed. "Since the full moon. It seems that werewolves don't stutter. It's a pretty strange side effect and I wouldn't recommend the cure."  
  
Willow nodded, lost for words. Tara squeezed her hand lightly. "It's not your fault, you know."  
  
Willow bit her lip. "I treated you so badly, Tara. You didn't deserve that."  
  
Tara shook her head. "You didn't. It was the spell you were under. It wasn't your fault." She sighed, looking down at her lap as she continued. "We were happy, but I never thought that it would last. I'd see you looking at Xander and I always knew that I was second best."   
  
She felt Willow stiffen and quickly added. "Not that you ever made me feel that way. You made me happy and I think that I made you happy too. But you need to work out how you really feel about Xander."  
  
Willow smiled. "I have."  
  
Tara looked up at her, surprised and a little apprehensive.  
  
"I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me."  
  
Tara grinned, pulling Willow against her in a tight hug. She was so delighted that she failed to hear when Willow murmured very softly. "At least...I think so."   
  
  
  
When all the preparations had been completed Giles insisted that they should rest. Spike agreed that there was time and despite the urgency they were all aware that they needed a little sleep before they ventured back out again.   
  
It was decided that Giles would go to his bedroom and Faith and Buffy, who as the Slayers would need to be fully alert, would take the small guest bedroom.   
  
The others would sleep in the living room. They sprawled over chairs and sofa, long limbs dangling awkwardly, convinced that they would not sleep, but sleep they all did, their exhaustion overcoming their concern.   
  
Spike watched for a while then, satisfied that they all slept soundly, pulled his duster over his head and slipped out through the front door, peering cautiously out at the grim, dull day.   
  
It was three hours later that he returned; carrying several large flat boxes that smelled invitingly of freshly baked dough, cheese, meat and herbs. He opened the door almost soundlessly, peering cautiously at the slumbering humans and satisfying himself that no one had awakened while he had been about his business.   
He placed the boxes of piping hot pizza down on the coffee table and roused the others to eat, returning to the kitchen to heat up a mug of fresh pig's blood in the microwave, filled from a thermos that he had crammed into his coat pocket.   
  
  
  
  
They left the apartment laden down with weapons, stakes jammed into pockets and trouser waistbands, crossbows flung over shoulders and small bags full of evil smelling concoctions of herbs and spices dangling from their necks.   
  
Whether it was the effect of the bags, the fact that they finally knew what they were doing, or that they were together and ready to meet whatever was in front of them, or a combination of all three, they all felt better, walking with determined strides and resolute expressions.  
  
There were only two hours of daylight left to them as they made their way once more toward the ruins and even then it was overcast, the greyness and damp of the early evening threatening to subdue their spirits. But even with the recent conflict between them they were aware that they had to work together in order to stand any chance of overcoming the evil that they were about to stand against.  
  
They helped each other as they picked their way over the rubble that scattered the ground of the ruined school library. Buffy was the first to drop through into the passageway that led to the cavern, supporting and steadying the others as they followed her. She fought against the impulse to hug them all as she touched them, seeing the same thought in their eyes, but knowing that to acknowledge that impulse would be confirmation of the idea that they all shared, that this was a fight they did not think they could win.  
  
Giles was last and she peered at him in the gloom, seeking reassurance that he was all right. Giles acknowledged this silent communication between them by nodding and squeezing her hand.  
  
And so they made their way toward the challenge that awaited them, to save the world again or to die trying.  
  
  
Spike took the lead as they rounded the corner into the cavern. The golems had seen him there before and, even with their inferior intelligence it was obvious from his previous visit that they had understood that he was a vampire, the same as one of the beings who commanded them and he was unlikely to be challenged by them.  
  
There was no sign of Dru or Ethan. The flickering light of lanterns placed around the cavern gave a little illumination and the golems could be seen, gathered around the hole in the cavern floor, crudely sculpted soldiers standing stiffly to attention.   
  
They turned at Spike's approach, but appeared to sense no threat. As the others came closer, however, they began to make awkward shuffling movements, some moving toward them, the others closer to the hole, protecting it from any threat.   
  
Amy moved to the front, taking a small white cotton bag from around her neck and tossing it into their midst while chanting quietly, a frown of concentration on her face.  
  
It landed in the middle of the nearest group of golems. Their huge misshapen heads lolled on their short thick necks as they looked down at the bag. One of them kicked at it, watching through round black eyes as it rolled away with the force of his kick.   
  
For the first time Willow was close enough to notice that these were different from the golems she had read about, and seen illustrations of, in her books. She had read about golems, even before she had been called upon to do so for research.   
  
The golem legends were part of Jewish legend, particularly the story of the Golem of Prague, but they had been finely sculpted, the image of a man, even if lacking a little in intelligence and grace.   
  
She stared at these shambling mockeries of creation and almost felt sorry for them, until Tara grabbed at her arm, forcing her back as they came closer.  
  
Buffy was also staring at the golems. She thought about the picture of the Golem of Prague in the book Willow had shown her. The one in the illustration was perfectly shaped, with a face that looked smooth and unlined.   
  
These creatures had lumpish skulls, their faces and bodies looked like that of wax dummies that had been partially melted or Plasticine models fashioned by a clumsy and careless child.   
Only the eyes were like those of the golem in the illustration. They shone, dark and glassy, apparently devoid of intelligence. Intelligence was not required of a golem. They were created and existed merely to do the bidding of their master, and their single-mindedness was what made them so dangerous. They would carry out their orders without a thought for their own safety.   
  
Giles looked on in horror as the creatures came closer. Amy's eyes were almost shut, her forehead moist with perspiration, as she concentrated on speaking aloud the spell she had memorised. He shook his head, perplexed. This should work, it had to work. He had gone over it with her a number of times and he could see no reason for it not to work.   
  
He looked around in confusion and saw the others looking at him, waiting for him to give them some guidance. Forcing himself to think clearly, he did the only thing he could.   
  
"We have to give Amy some time for the spell to work." He shouted, moving towards the golems. "Spike, you, Tara and Willow should try to get to the opening. We'll do all that we can here."  
  
He pulled the small crossbow from his shoulder and quickly fitted a bolt into it, holding it steady with both hands as he aimed for the forehead of the nearest golem. "We have to destroy the symbol. That's the only way to stop them."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "And that's going to be so easy, isn't it?" He muttered sarcastically, plucking a stake from the waistband of his trousers and moving cautiously toward the nearest golem.   
  
He started slightly as he became aware that someone had joined him, glancing around nervously to see that it was Oz, stake in hand and a determined expression on his normally expressionless face.   
Oz nodded and they moved forward together.  
  
Willow looked over at them, close to tears as she saw the golems moving relentlessly toward them, then Spike grabbed her hand, hauling her past the creatures that were about to intercept her and nearer to the opening. Tara was ahead of them, her hands already reaching for the charms and potions hanging in small pouches from her neck.  
  
Buffy glanced at Faith, nodding her head to the unspoken question in Faith's eyes. They were ready to fight. Faith's body movements mirrored her own. Both girls shifted nervously from one foot to another, bodies moving unconsciously into an attack position, hands raised, elbows held tightly to their bodies, anxious for the waiting to be at an end and for the fighting to begin.   
  
When they moved, they did so as one, Faith yelling out a war cry as she launched herself forwards, feet crashing into the nearest group of three golems, sending them flying like nine pins and getting to her feet within seconds while her victims wriggled awkwardly on the ground.  
  
Buffy kicked out her leg, grunting at the force of the impact as she connected with the neck of the nearest golem with a snap that would have broken the neck of any other creature, but merely staggered this being of mud. Her fist crashed into another, while she drove her elbow into the throat of a third, sending both reeling to the ground.  
  
Giles steadied his aim, ignoring the golems moving closer to him and concentrating on the small symbol in the centre of the forehead of the nearest creature. He fired and the bolt smacked into the centre of the symbol. Chunks of dried earth flew into the air, obliterating the writing and the golem instantly dissolved into a puddle of wet mud, splattering the bodies of the nearby creatures with a moist slapping sound.  
  
Encouraged by Giles' success, Xander and Oz raised their arms, rushing the nearest creatures with the stakes directed towards their heads, aiming for the symbol, as Giles fitted another bolt into the crossbow, steadied and aimed again.   
  
Amy was retreating backwards into a corner of the cavern, her lips moving almost soundlessly as she repeated the words of the spell, trying to ignore the sounds of fighting around her and to concentrate on what she was doing. Her back hit the cold uneven wall and her eyes flickered open. She faltered, looking around the cavern where the powerful monsters of mud outnumbered her friends and closed her eyes once more, starting the spell from the beginning once again.   
  
Oz and Xander were being pushed back, their human strength useless against the might of the golems. Thrusting out blindly with his stake, Xander managed, more by luck than judgement, to scratch his stake across the forehead of one of them, grimacing with disgust as the wet mud spattered his clothes.  
  
"Oh man, can't these things be less messy to kill?" He complained. "One of these days I'm going to fight something that doesn't cover me with dust or ooze."   
  
Giles fired and missed, falling backwards as the nearest golem struck out at him with a fist that might have been made of iron.  
  
Buffy and Faith crashed into a group of six golems, arms and legs connecting with enough power to break bones. But the golems had no bones to break no blood to spill. They staggered, then regained their balance and kept advancing, driving the Slayers back and away from the witches huddled over the opening while Spike tried to give them sufficient time to complete their spell.  
  
Buffy glanced over at him and he shook his head, telling her what she already knew. This was hopeless, a battle that they could not hope to win.   
  
She looked around at where Giles lay on the ground, unmoving, at where Oz and Xander had been forced against the cavern wall, arms raised above their heads in an attempt to ward off the blows, at Amy, nearly hysterical in a corner of the cavern.   
  
She heard a cry and saw Faith fly sideways, her head connecting loudly with the jagged wall, falling bonelessly to the dirt floor. Just before she was overcome, the golems driving her to her knees, she looked across at Spike and saw that he too had fallen and that Tara and Willow had been surrounded and driven away from the opening, their charms and potions torn from their bodies and littering the ground.   
  
Then the nearest golem struck out at her and she was forced to the ground, the air rushing from her body and her consciousness leaving her as one of the golems pitched forward on top of her. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
Also to L, who I love very much and who taught me that impossible is only a word.  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
Apologies for the length of time it's taken me to write more of this. I hope you like it.  
  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
Spike was cold.   
  
That was nothing new for him. He had felt cold for many years, since the day that his soul had been stolen from his body, leaving him with an empty shell, a heart that could not beat to pump the once warm blood through his veins.   
  
That was one of the reasons that he craved the blood of living creatures, why he heated the blood he fed on, pouring it from the cold plastic containers into mugs and putting it into the microwave until it reached the correct temperature.   
  
The warmth. The faint spark of warmth that flushed through his body from the first sip, lingering for a little while, just enough so that he could pretend that his was still a living, breathing body. Just enough so that he could feel the bitterness when it left him, cursing himself for a fool for trying to cling to his illusions of humanity.  
  
But this feeling of cold was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Chilled fingers caressed his cheek, he felt the freezing sting as his head rested in a soft but icy lap. He opened his eyes and looked up into dark eyes that bored down into his. Loving eyes. Concerned eyes. Insane eyes.  
  
"Dru." He whispered.   
  
  
  
It hurt.   
  
That was Buffy's first conscious thought as her lungs expanded to gasp at the air, drawing it back into her body in gulps and spasms. It was a familiar feeling. Since the day she had become the Slayer she awoke to pain most days, whether if be the pain of muscles aching from training, the aches of small bones knitting, skin stretching over freshly inflicted wounds, or the sharp realisation that she was alone. Again.   
  
It was true that she was stronger and healed faster than the friends that fought alongside her, and for that reason she always sought to protect them from the worst of the fights. But it was also true that she had lived longer than any other Slayer and every day she was becoming more aware of the toil that the constant battling was having on her body and her soul.  
  
She opened her eyes, looking up at the golems standing over her like silent sentries. She blinked as a shadowy shape moved towards her, a hand extended to pull her to her feet.   
She ignored the hand, getting up carefully and looking around her at her friends, leaning against the cavern walls, closely guarded by the grotesque creatures.   
  
Oz and Xander were standing together, supporting Giles who stood between them, their clothes and faces streaked with dust and blood.   
  
Tara stood next to them, Willow sitting on the ground besides her, her arm around Faith who was leaning on her, blood slowly seeping from a head wound that had stained her clothes and run onto the ground, a small dark puddle staining the dirt floor.   
  
Amy was pressed against the wall, head down, not meeting Buffy's eyes as she looked over at her, trying to reassure her that it had not been her fault that the spell had failed.  
  
Spike lay on the ground, Dru sitting on a pile of stones and holding his head in her lap as Ethan stood a little distance away, peering carefully into the chasm with a look of satisfaction on his face.   
  
Stifling a sigh Buffy looked at the person in front of her, straightening herself and meeting his eyes with a defiant glance.  
  
"So, Paul, you're back with us? Shame. You made such a cute rat, you know."  
  
Paul smiled. "Yes, I'm back with you. But not for long. I have plans for Sunnydale, well, for the whole world really. I had plenty of time to plan out what I wanted to do, while you kept me in that cage.  
  
  
  
Paul turned as Giles began to speak.   
  
"How...", He croaked hoarsely, clearing his throat and starting again. "How did you get out of the cage? Who changed you back?"  
  
Paul shrugged. "What can I say? One of your friends was only too eager to help me out."  
  
Giles straightened and Oz and Xander let him go, aware that he was now felt strong enough to stand alone. His eyes flickered over the faces of the others. Buffy, Oz, Xander, Willow, Tara? No, all of these were unthinkable. His gaze fastened on Faith and he shook his head. No, not her. Once perhaps, but not now. Not even Spike, he thought, looking over to where the vampire, now in a sitting position, was leaning against Dru, the two of them silently observing. Then who..?  
  
"Amy?"  
  
  
  
Even as he breathed her name she looked up and nodded at him, a grim smile spreading across her face as she walked across the room to Paul's side.   
  
"It was so easy." She told him, as the others looked on in shock.   
  
"But you were helping us." Buffy blurted out. "All those spells..."  
  
Amy grinned. "Which never worked. You see how easy it was to deceive you all."   
She turned to face Faith. "Especially you. You were so desperate to make a friend."   
  
"But Paul...you kept him in his cage...didn't you? Why did you do that?"  
  
Amy turned back to answer Giles' question.   
  
"Only when I had to. And only because you would have known if I let him go. I didn't want you to know anything until I was ready."   
  
She smiled at Paul.   
  
"The first time that I turned him back was because I felt sorry for him. I knew what it was like to be kept in that cage. I was careful though. I put him in a circle of protection so he couldn't step outside. And then we talked."  
  
Faith nodded. "He can be quite persuasive, Amy, I know that. But you know what he did to Cait, don't you? You were there. You saw it."  
  
To Faith's amazement Amy smiled and looked at Paul.  
  
"I know." She affirmed. "He had to do it. She was going to cause trouble."   
  
Giles shook his head. "Amy, do you know what you're saying? It was Cait who restored you."  
  
Amy raised her eyebrows. "Yes, she did. I'll always be grateful to her for that, but it doesn't change the fact that she would have got in the way of what Paul needed to do. I'm glad she's dead."  
  
Paul chuckled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "She's going to be a great help to me. She's just what I needed, a witch powerful enough to help me harness the power of the Hellmouth and use it to my own advantage."   
  
Giles shook his head. "Amy, you have to think about this. He could do the same thing to you as he did to Cait. He's put some spell on you. He must have. But if you concentrate, you're strong enough to break it."  
  
Paul smiled. "You really have no idea, Giles. This was as much Amy's idea as it was mine." He looked at her fondly. "She really is her mother's daughter, you know."  
  
Amy smiled back at him. "My mother had the right idea, use anything and anyone to get what you want. The only thing she did wrong was to let herself be caught. I'm not going to do that."  
  
Faith shook her head in disbelief. "We were friends, Amy. I know we were."  
  
Paul smiled at her. "I'm sure you were, but that really doesn't make any difference."   
  
As he stared at her, his expression hardened slightly, his gaze fastened on the tiny silver chain and pendant that she wore. Giles noticed Amy pale slightly as she noticed the focus of his attention.  
  
Paul sighed heavily and looked at Amy. "So she is a friend, after all."  
  
As Amy lowered her eyes and looked away, he shrugged and pulled her even closer. "It doesn't matter." He told her and she gave a relieved smile.  
  
  
  
Giles turned his attention to Faith's pendant. He stared at the intricate design of interlocking circles with the large opaque stone in the centre, trying to remember where he had seen such a thing before. It suddenly dawned on him and he began to move toward her slowly, trying not to attract any attention. One of the golems noticed and reached out for him. He stopped and the creature did so as well, reverting to its previous position.   
  
He stared at Faith, willing her to understand that there was something about that pendant that was important, that might be able to help them, but she was still looking at Amy with a shocked expression.  
  
Willow noticed though. She looked at Giles then glanced thoughtfully at Faiths pendant, her eyes widening as she understood, her fingers reaching behind Faith, carefully searching for the clasp and silencing Faith as she looked questioningly at her.  
  
Giles looked away and back at Paul, not wanting him to notice what Willow was doing.   
  
  
  
"What do you plan to do, Paul? He demanded. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? If you set the devil free there's no way that you can stop him or control him."  
  
Paul smiled coldly. "I know what I'm doing, Giles. We have it all worked out. We release him but keep him trapped within this chamber. We have all the charms and spells in place and we're nearly ready for the final incantations. Then all that power will be under our control. We can control it between us and do whatever we want."   
  
Giles shook his head. "You really think you can trust them, Paul? Even if what you've planned were possible and you could control the most powerful destructive force ever known, what's going to stop you from arguing between yourselves?"  
  
Paul chuckled. "Self preservation? Each of us has a part to play in this. There's no way that any of us can maintain control without the other three and we're aware of that. We stick together and control it, or we die."  
  
Giles nodded. "I see." He looked across at Ethan, who was hunched over the opening, his lips moving as he muttered an incantation and threw in a handful of tiny bones. "And does Ethan know that? Because I think he might have plans of his own."   
  
  
  
Paul looked over at Ethan and for the first time since he had stood before them his confidence seemed to falter. Releasing Amy he began to make his way towards the opening, a small frown appearing on his face as he noticed what Ethan was doing.   
  
As Amy and Dru both followed him with their eyes, Willow took advantage of the distraction and removed the pendant from Faiths neck, throwing it quickly to Giles, who caught it awkwardly, then dropped it, the small sound as it hit the ground alerting Amy. Her face contorted in fear she moved towards it, but Buffy was too quick for her.   
  
Moving too fast for her guards, Buffy dashed forwards and retrieved the shiny object as Giles shouted instructions to her.  
  
"The hole, Buffy, drop it in there! It will close the opening."  
  
  
  
Buffy ran forward, barely evading Amy's grasp as the witch grabbed at her arm. Paul moved to intercept her and she side-stepped him, but skidded to a halt as the ground rumbled and shook beneath her feet and green smoke together with the nauseating odour of sulphur was emitted from the opening. Ethan stepped back, a smile of satisfaction on his face as the earth shook again and down in the opening something stirred.  
  
They all stood, frozen to the spot as something began to emerge from the chasm. It began with a light, a green luminescence that streamed forth from the opening like a bilious fog.   
Then the sounds began, at first a high pitched scraping sound, not unlike that of nails against a blackboard but intensified in volume a hundred times, as if some creature too large for the opening was forcing itself upward.   
Then came the screams, a cacophony of noise that threatened to drive them insane at what seemed to be a thousand human voices shrieking in pain and torment.  
  
Buffy, her mission momentarily forgotten, clasped her hands over her ears. She was the nearest to the hole, apart from Ethan who did not appear to be affected by it. The silver chain dangled from her hand as she tried to shut out the worst of the noise.   
  
Willow looked at Giles. "What is that?" She shouted, her face a picture of distress.  
  
"It's the souls in torment." Giles yelled back. "They've really done it. They've opened the portal that leads directly to Hell."  
  
Amy saw her opportunity and took it, running forward and trying to grab the chain from Buffy's fingers. The Slayer, taken by surprise, just managed to retain her grip on the pendant and tried to pull it away from Amy, but she held fast.   
  
"Throw it in!" Giles urged her. "You have to stop it now!"  
  
  
  
Buffy gave a pull and wrested it away from Amy, moving quickly forward as Amy grabbed for it again. Buffy aimed and threw the chain directly at the opening, but Amy jumped up and deflected her aim and the pendant fell short by a few inches.  
  
Amy launched herself at it but Buffy was too quick for her. The two girls fell to the ground, Amy's fingers twisting in the chain as Buffy tried to throw it. The others watched their struggle, Faith's move to help being instantly blocked by the golems, leaving them no alternative but to stand and observe.  
  
Buffy pulled the pendant and the chain broke, leaving it twisted around Amy's fingers. Jumping to her feet, moments before Amy did so, she tried once again to throw it past Amy but the girl blocked her again, pulling at her arm in an attempt to get the pendant. Buffy surged forward and Amy went with her. Paul, who had been watching the struggle between the two, strode towards them, intending to lend his support to Amy.   
  
Before he could get to them, they reached the lip of the opening and Buffy raised her arm to fling the pendant into it. It left her hand and seemed certain to find it's mark but Amy jumped, knocking the pendant away once again and pushing Buffy to the ground.  
  
That action cost her dear as she lost her balance, her feet scrabbling for purchase on the edge as she slipped and fell, her legs and lower body disappearing into the hole as her arms fought to gain some purchase on the ground, nails digging frantically into the shifting soil.   
  
With a cry, Paul rushed forward, flinging himself on the ground as he reached for her, first missing, then catching one of her flailing hands. He began to haul her up, and at first she came easily. Her look of relief quickly changed to puzzlement, then horror as she was dragged back into the hole. Paul redoubled his efforts, the strain showing on his face as he pulled, but it was no good.   
  
Buffy got to her feet. Moving quickly to Paul's side she took hold of Amy's arm and lent her strength to the struggle. They tugged at her, faces set in grim determination, but it was all too apparent that they were losing this deadly tug of war as Amy slid slowly but inexorably downwards.   
Paul looked over at Ethen, who was standing across the chasm from them, watching but making no move towards them.  
  
"Help us!" He cried.  
  
Ethan shook his head.  
  
"We can't contain the devil without her." Paul pleaded desperately.  
  
Ethan smiled. "I've made other plans." He stooped, picking up a large round object that glinted with a copper glow in the meagre light of the cavern, holding it carefully in both hands, then he leant back against the cavern wall, watching with amusement as they tried to save her.  
  
Paul lent further forward, balancing dangerously on the edge as he tried for a better hold on Amy, hoping to drag her back with him. As he did so, the ground shook again and he lost his balance, falling forwards and into the hole with a scream that echoed throughout the cavern.   
  
Buffy caught Amy as the force of his fall threatened to take her with him, but Amy shook her head, deliberately choosing not to hold on as Buffy struggled to drag her up. Buffy strained to hold her, but Amy struggled and wrenched free of her grip, and Buffy could only watch as Amy slid from her grasp and into the opening, falling soundlessly to her death.   
  
  
Buffy stepped back, blinking back her tears as she turned to look at her friends. She was astonished to see that the golems had gone.  
  
Giles was brushing at his clothes, streaking the muddy remains of the golems down the front of his shirt. "When Paul died the creatures he created died with him." He explained.  
  
Dru was on her feet, Spike at her side, an arm around her waist. He appeared to be restraining her.   
  
Dru chuckled with real amusement as the ground shook once more beneath their feet. "He's coming. You can't stop him." She clapped her hands together, a gleeful expression on her face. "Oh, this is going to be such fun!"  
  
Spike looked at her and shook his head. "You've done some crazy things, pet, but this is the craziest yet. What makes you think you can control the devil?"  
  
Dru smiled and pointed at Ethan. "He found some spells. He can do it. He told us he could."  
  
"He told me he could play the guitar when we were in University. He lied about that as well." Giles commented dryly, removing his glasses and trying to use his mud splattered shirt to clean them.  
  
Buffy was hunting for the pendant when a further shook threw her off her feet. She threw herself back as the ground around the edge of the opening began to crumble. Ethan was not so lucky. A jagged tear opened up around his feet and he slipped and fell, narrowly missing Amy's fate but just managing to avoid falling in.   
As he slipped, however, the object that he was holding in his hand fell from his grasp and disappeared into the hole.   
  
He looked down into the opening, his face a mask of horror. He looked over at Dru, licking his lips and swallowing hard before he managed to speak.   
"Bloody hell. I lost the orb. I think we'd better get out of here. I can't control it without the orb."  
  
"You see! That's just typical of you, Ethan. Buffy, we have to find the pendant. It's our only hope now." Giles began moving towards the opening, when the ground shook again and something began to appear from the mouth of the opening.  
  
They had seen monsters before, and this was no uglier than some of the others they had fought.   
  
It reared up next to Ethan and they could see that it was three times his size. Its skin was green and scaly interspersed with red where what appeared to be blood oozed from it. Tiny white threads wriggled on the surface on its skin and Buffy, who was close enough to see, could see that they were maggots.   
  
Its head was green but with patches of white skin that bubbled on it as if something were contained within it. It had horns, but not just two of them, like the devil in Christian literature. It had horns too numerous to count, some large, some small, jutting out from all parts of its body.   
  
The beast had huge shoulders from whence protruded six arms, three on each side. Four were almost normal, apart from the scaled appearance, tapering into giant-sized hands, but the two others ended in claws with wickedly sharp talons. It had legs, normal in appearance, apart from the green scales, but it also had serpentine coils, wrapped around the legs in a silver and red shimmer that disappeared into the opening.   
  
But its face was its most shocking feature. Despite the colour of its skin, it was the most beautiful face that any of them had ever seen. The skin was clear and unpitted, the colour of milk and honey, with a gentle flush of pink to the cheeks.   
The eyes shone, clear and bright, constantly changing colour. As Buffy watched, entranced, they changed from a cerulean blue to an emerald green to a deep violet. The mouth was full and red, the nose well shaped and perfectly proportioned to the rest of the features.   
The chin led down to a neck that blended human features with that of a monster.  
  
The mouth opened and it spoke, not with the voice of a beast but with the soft innocent tones of a child, and yet there was something unnatural and unclean about it that made their skin crawl.  
  
"My time has come."   
  
The mouth curved into a smile, showing white even teeth and the eyes glowed with pleasure.   
  
None of them moved, transfixed by the sight of this creature, until Ethan shifted slightly, drawing it's attention. It stared at him, the smile disappearing yet the face still retaining an expression of sweetness.   
  
"I know you."  
  
Ethan nodded. "Yes, I set you free." He waved a hand in the direction of the others. "They tried to stop me, but I did it."  
  
The devil considered this for a moment, turned to look at them, then back to Ethan.  
  
"Then I must reward you." It stated.   
  
Ethan grinned in triumph, the smile faltering a little as the devil reached down to him, plucking him from the floor of the cavern with two of its human-like hands. It pulled him towards itself as if he were no more than a toy, until he was looking into Ethans' eyes.  
  
"You sought to control me, not free me. I am the Lord of Lies. I know the truth of it."  
It smiled as Ethan began to struggle in its grasp. "I won't kill you, but I think I might hurt you. I think I'll start with your eyes."  
  
The beast brought up a claw, extending it towards Ethans face as the other looked on, horrified and helpless, the pendant forgotten.  
  
Willow moved her hands, chanting silently under her breath a spell of protection for Ethan. She frowned then, with a sigh of resignation, she lowered them again. "Nothing's happening. There's nothing I can do."  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, I can't stand by and watch this."  
  
Before any of the others could react he was off and running, making straight for the rapidly expanding hole in the cavern floor where Ethan Rayne struggled helplessly in the grasp of the creature he had hoped to bend to his will.   
  
Looking neither left nor right, Xander crashed into the demon, causing him to lose his grasp on Ethan who lost no time in scurrying away. Xander slid to the floor, narrowly missing the gaping hole, as the others held their breath. His fingers scrabbled on the ground, finding the pendant and picking it up, casting it straight at the demon and catching it on one of its horns before it fell into the hole.  
  
The demon screamed with rage as the ground shook once more. It looked down at the hole, its lower body already shrinking back down from whence it came  
  
Buffy wheeled around to look at Giles.  
  
"He's done it." He announced. "It's going to close."  
  
The demon glared at him, then reached out a taloned hand as Buffy and Faith both rushed forward with one aim in mind, to save Xander.   
  
Too late.   
  
The devil plucked him from the floor and held him tightly as he disappeared into the hole, giving a scream of frustration as the ground closed over them, leaving Buffy and Faith to look helplessly at the now solid cavern floor.  
  
Buffy turned a stricken face to Giles. "What do we do?" She screamed.  
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. He shook his head helplessly.  
  
Faith ran to him, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him roughly. "What. Do. We. Do?" She asked, each word punctuated by a shake.  
  
"I d-don't know." He admitted. "Nothing... there's nothing..."  
  
Faith pulled back her hand and for a second he was sure that she would hit him. Deeply shocked, he made no attempt to dodge the blow and at the last moment, she dropped her hand and he could see tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"Once it closes, there's no way to reopen it. Not until the next millennium. There's nothing we can do." Giles spoke, then closed his eyes, not wanting to see the expressions on the faces of these people that he loved and not wanting them to see the tears in his eyes.   
  
"I can do something."   
  
Willow's voice, when it came, was almost eerily calm and controlled. Giles eyes sprang open and he looked at her. Her face was white, her eyes wide and staring, there was a small smear of blood on her lip where her teeth had bitten into it.  
  
Faith spun around to face her. "What? What can you do? Why didn't you do anything before? If you can do something, then do it. Do it now."  
  
Buffy frowned. "You can open it, Will?"  
  
Willow looked and Faith. "I couldn't do anything while the devil was here. I tried, but I had no power. She glanced at Buffy and shook her head. "No, but I can go in and get him."  
  
Giles looked at her, clearly horrified. "No, you can't do that." He told her emphatically.   
  
She didn't look at him but only lifted her hand and waved in his direction. Giles tried to move, but his feet would not obey him and he could only watch as Willow began to move forward, slowly approaching the swirling dust that was all that was left to show where the opening had been.   
  
Buffy heard Faith gasp and followed her gaze to the floor. Willow was sinking down as she moved forward, her feet slowly disappearing into the ground. Further and further she sank as they watched until, as she finally got to the site of where the devil and Xander had vanished, she disappeared completely from sight. 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
Also to L, who I love very much and who taught me that impossible is only a word and encouraged me to finish this.  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
Apologies for the length of time it's taken me to write more of this. I hope you like it.  
  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
Buffy was rooted to the spot. Her eyes wide, still not believing what she had seen, she stared at the floor.  
She shook her head. "No." She whispered, turning to Giles, her face the colour of parchment. "Not both of them. I can't lose both of them."  
  
Tara was holding onto Oz, both of them supporting each other and looking expectantly at the same spot on the floor, as if expecting Willow to re-emerge.   
  
Giles too gazed at the ground, lost for words, only looking up when Faith turned to him once more. He could see the worry and confusion on her face as she asked him.   
  
"Can she do it? Can she bring him back?"   
  
"I don't know." He admitted. "I really don't know."  
  
"If anyone can, she can." Spike told them, shrugging his shoulders as they all glanced at him. "She has the power. It's been growing every day. I've seen her, practising her magic as we patrol each night."  
  
Buffy turned to Giles for confirmation.  
  
"She can do it?" She asked, echoing Faiths words. "She could bring him back?"  
  
Giles took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and his thumb. For the first time since she had met him Buffy recognised how much older than the rest of them he was. He sighed, twisting his glasses around in his hand and refusing to meet Buffy's worried look.   
  
"I don't know, I really don't. I'm afraid that we might have lost them both."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "But Spike said she could do it. Can she, Giles? Is it possible?"  
  
Giles hesitated, giving Spike the opportunity to answer for him.  
  
"She's gone down there. She just has to find him and bring him back."  
  
Giles snorted derisively. "You make that sound so incredibly easy, Spike. She's not popping out to the store, she's going down into Hell itself."  
  
Spike shrugged. "I still say she can do it. Red's one hell of a witch, you know."   
  
Buffy and Faith looked from one to the other; expressions of hope and despair flickering on their faces.  
  
It was too much for Giles. Jamming his glasses back onto his face, he glared at Spike.  
  
"No, you don't understand! This is Hell we're talking about. Didn't you hear what that thing called itself? The Lord of Lies. That's what Hell is. A place of lies and deception. Even if she can find him, even if she can bring him back, it might not be him. She might bring back a demon, or even the devil himself, and she wouldn't know, not until she brought him back here and he revealed himself."  
  
Buffy looked horrified. "Is that true? Could that really happen?"  
  
Spike looked uncomfortable. He glanced down at the floor shuffling his feet and leaving Giles to answer.  
  
Giles sighed, aware of the tension in the room. "It could." He looked from Buffy to Faith and sighed again, unwilling to kill what little hope they had left. "But maybe Spike is right. Maybe she can do it. All we can do to is wait and see. When they come back, stay away from them. Spike should be able to tell if it's really them." He looked at Spike. "Can you? Will you know if it's not them?"  
  
"I should think we'll all know." Spike replied. "I think so. Evil can usually recognise evil, you know."  
  
Giles glanced around the room, frowning as he took in the appearance of the young people in front of him. They looked like the survivors of a train wreck. Their clothes were filthy and torn, streaked with blood and mud, which also covered most of their uncovered skin. They looked exhausted and cold. Giles shivered, suddenly realising that he was also cold. A thought occurred to him.  
  
"Ethan? He got away?" Giles looked around the cavern, deserted now except for them.  
  
Spike chuckled. "He won't have got far. Dru went after him and she was pretty mad. Once she gets her fangs into him we won't hear from him again."  
  
Oz nodded. "You know, I should feel sorry for him, but it's what he deserves."  
  
"And Dru?" Faith asked, suddenly realising that she was missing.  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike, who was listening intently, his eyes looking downward so as not to look in her direction. She realised that he must have known that Dru was leaving. The last time she had seen Dru, Spike had been holding her.  
  
"I think we're all too tired to worry about her. Besides, if she takes care of Ethan for us, she's doing us a favour."  
  
"And who's going to take care of Dru?" Faith demanded.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "It's been a long day. I'll worry about that tomorrow. For now I'm just concerned about Xander and Willow."  
  
No one spoke and the silence that ensued was uncomfortable as they thought about their friends. Giles made a decision. They couldn't, shouldn't, all stay here. He would stay, and he knew that Buffy would and probably Faith, but perhaps the others would go home and rest.  
  
He cleared his throat, the sound echoing loudly in the nearly empty cavern and they all looked at him. "I think that some of you should go home. It will do no good for all of us to stay here. Some of us should go home and get some rest and the others will wait for them to come back."   
  
Buffy glanced at him, hearing the words he didn't say, knowing that he thought it was possible, even probable, that Willow and Xander wouldn't come back.   
Stifling a sigh she looked around at the others, ready to support Giles, when she saw the expressions on the faces of the others.   
  
Tara was rigid, her normally placid face almost angry. Oz was frowning. Even Spike looked angry. Faith was smiling and shaking her head, a smile of amusement turning up the corners of her mouth.  
  
"You really think we're going to go?" She laughed dryly. "You really think any of us could walk out of here not knowing what's happened to Willow and Xander?"  
  
Giles opened his mouth to speak, to try to persuade them to go home but, before he could speak, Oz spoke for all of them.  
  
"We'll all stay. We came here together, we'll leave here together."  
  
Giles opened his mouth to argue, then nodded his agreement and eased himself down on the hard floor, preparing himself for a long wait.   
  
  
  
It seemed like hours. They shifted around, trying to keep themselves warm and as comfortable as they could. The only one who appeared not to be bothered by the cold was Spike.   
He sat, still as a statue, back rigid against the cold stone of the wall, seemingly relaxed but Buffy could see the tension in his locked hands and the way he cocked his head, alert for the slightest sound.   
It shocked her when she realised that he was worried, not so much about Xander and Willow, but about what would happen when, or if, they re-appeared.   
  
She glanced at Giles who looked at his watch from time to time, then at the patch of ground where they had disappeared.  
  
Faith paced from time to time, her gait that of a caged lion prowling the edges of its prison. Buffy knew the feeling. It was the same way that she felt, but she managed to disguise it a little better.   
  
As she got to know Faith she began to recognise the similarities between them and to acknowledge that she would have been a lot more like her, if it hadn't been for her friends. She had a lot to thank them for. She stared at the ground, hoping for an opportunity to do so and willing them to come back to her.  
  
Giles had just got stiffly to his feet, stamping them on the ground in an attempt to banish the numbing cold, when the ground began to rumble again. This time it was barely more than a sound, with none of the shaking that had accompanied the previous disturbances, just a gentle vibration.   
  
They all got to their feet, apprehension and hope vying for expression on their faces, and stared at where the dust was beginning to swirl around the surface of the ground.  
  
Buffy sucked in her breath as the ground appeared to grow transparent and she was able to make out the faint outlines of two figures, an aura around them glowing with a soft blue light against the darkness of the earth. The figures drifted closer, appearing to float higher and higher until their feet finally rose above the ground, staggering as the light disappeared and the ground returned to it's normal appearance. They stood, clutching each other, their backs towards the anxious group of friends.  
  
Buffy moved forward but Spike intercepted her, pushing between her and the two people and moving slowly towards them.  
  
"Red? Is that you?" He asked, peering at them carefully.  
  
They turned, and Spike could make out their faces.   
  
Willow, more tired than he ever remembered seeing her, her face and clothes streaked with dirt and mud, her arm around the waist of the man next to her, a small yet triumphant smile lighting up her face.   
  
Xander, his arm thrown around her shoulder, clothes torn and blood welling from more than a dozen places on his face and body, clutching her as if his life depended on it, as indeed it had.  
  
Spike moved forward cautiously at first, then rushing as the two came towards him, staggering and almost falling. He caught Xander as he pitched forward, relieving Willow of her burden. Once again Buffy moved forward but this time Giles, none of the others having made a move since Willow and Xander had made their appearance, intercepted her.  
  
Xander clung weakly to Spike, looking at him and chuckling. "I must be out of my mind because I'm really glad to see you right now. I never thought I'd say this but there are things down there that make even you look good."   
  
Buffy held her breath as Spike stared at him for a moment, saying nothing.  
  
The moments seemed to stretch on for hours and she could stand it no longer. "Is it Xander?" She demanded.  
  
Spike nodded, not taking his eyes off Xander's face.   
  
Buffy looked at her other friend, desperately wanting to go to her but kept back by Giles, who stood between them.  
  
"Is it you, Will?"  
  
Spike snorted. "She's hardly going to tell you that it isn't, is she, Slayer?" He looked over at her and grinned. "You did it, Red. You actually did it. You brought him back."  
  
Willow's smile grew and her eyes glowed with a happiness that lit up her face. "I did, didn't I? No one was going to take my Xander away from me. Not even the devil."  
  
Buffy put her hand on Giles' arm. "Is it her, Giles? Is it Willow?"  
  
Giles sighed with relief and stepped aside, allowing Buffy to go to her exhausted friend. "Yes, it is."  
  
As Buffy moved forward, so did the others, engulfing the tired couple in hugs and demanding to hear the story of how Willow had found Xander and brought him back. Seeing the look of sheer exhaustion on their faces, Giles intervened, telling them that it could wait, that the priority now was to get them all home and to rest.  
  
Common sense prevailed and they began the journey home, Faith in the lead, Buffy supporting Willow, Oz and Spike half-carrying Xander between them, Tara and Giles bringing up the rear.   
  
The sun was overhead as they emerged from the ruins, making Giles all too aware that they had been out all night and for most of the morning. He sighed, thinking of the excuses and apologies he would have to make to angry parents. Then he remembered Amy's father and the news he would have to break to him. He looked around at the others and thanked God that they were all still alive.   
  
Too tired to even speak they reached Giles apartment and spilled in through the door, throwing themselves down on the chairs and sofa as Giles reached for the telephone and began dialling those numbers that he knew by heart, plausible excuses already forming in his mind.   
  
  
  
They rested for a while. All of them too weary even to think of eating, although it had been some time since their last meal. Finally the loud growling of Xander's stomach forced them all to admit their hunger and Giles reached for the telephone once more to order food.   
Spike, Xander and Oz washed and changed their clothes from a pile that Giles kept for when their clothes were too badly stained or torn to allow them to go home in. Then Buffy and Faith did the same, followed last of all by Tara and Willow.   
  
Buffy and Xander were assigned to the kitchen, getting the tableware ready for the meal while Spike, Oz and Giles cleared the large table, carefully replacing the books back in the large bookcase. Buffy could hardly prevent herself from touching Xander, wanting to make sure that he was really there. He caught her looking at him and grinned.   
  
"It's really me, Buff. I came back." He shook his head in amazement. "Will actually brought me back."  
  
Buffy grinned. "She was amazing, Xander. You should have seen her. She wouldn't let anyone stop her, she was determined to get you back."   
  
She paused, watching as he got the cutlery from the drawer, aware that he was carefully avoiding her gaze.  
  
"She really loves you, Xand. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Xander sighed. Putting the cutlery down on one of the plates he turned to look at her. "I really don't know anymore, Buff. Willow loves me and I love her, but in what way?"  
  
Buffy started to answer but he interrupted her. "I've decided to go away, Buff. Not for long and not too far, but I feel like it might be a good idea."  
  
Buffy stared at him. "Why? Because of what happened with Willow?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Not really, well, not entirely anyway. I've come close to dying quite a few times, but today was different. I really didn't believe that anyone could help me, and I thought that was it. But it wasn't and I know that's thanks to Willow. And that makes things even more confusing. I need to work it all out and I need time to do that."  
  
Buffy frowned. "But you could do that here, couldn't you?"  
  
Xander nodded. "I could, but there's something else. I want to see the world outside Sunnydale, especially now that we've saved it again. It will only be for a little while. I'll miss you guys far too much to stay away for too long."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Would you stay if Willow asked you to?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "I don't know, Buffy, and I really don't think that she will ask me."  
  
Buffy hugged him briefly and they carried on getting things ready in silence.  
  
It was a feast befitting people who had just saved the world... again. Giles had ordered an enormous banquet of Chinese food. Their plates piled high, they set to eating as Spike sat beside them sipping from his usual mug. Oz and Tara volunteered to clear away the dishes and Faith and Giles got up to help them.   
  
Seeing the opportunity for Xander and Willow to be alone, Buffy pulled Spike over to the other side of the room, telling him that she wanted to show him something in one of Giles' books.   
Spike followed, smiling as he guessed her intent. Buffy pulled a book from the bookcase, opening it at random and pushing it in front of him. Spike chuckled and grabbed the book as Faith came out of the kitchen and walked towards them.  
  
"What's so interesting?" She asked, craning her neck to look at the book.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Nothing. I'm just trying to give Willow and Xander some time together."  
  
Faith grinned. "I'm doing the same thing with Oz and Tara. Giles doesn't seem to get the idea though. He's still playing gooseberry."   
  
She looked over at Willow and Xander. Their heads were bowed together and they were sitting next to each other on the sofa.   
  
"Do you think those two can work things out?"   
  
Buffy sighed. "I hope so. They've been friends for so long now. I hate to see things going wrong between them."  
  
Spike stared at her. "Friends? They're not friends. They're in love with each other. That's how she was able to go into hell and get him out of there."  
  
Faith shrugged. "She got him out because they've been together so long, they're friends and they can't imagine being without each other."  
  
Spike shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? She loves him, that's how she was able to do it. She might not be sure, but I am. It's the only way she would have been able to get him out."  
  
Faith raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you so sure? What does a vampire know about love?"  
  
Spike smiled, but his eyes betrayed his sadness. "A vampire without a soul, who loves another vampire? I know more than you would think."  
  
Faith looked ashamed and Spike nodded, his point made, and continued. "You heard the story, Orpheus and Eurydice? It's not just a story; it's the truth. You can go down to hell and take someone from there, but only if you love them."   
  
He shook his head as Faith opened her mouth to speak. "And I'm not talking about the friendship thing. That wouldn't work. It has to be the real thing."  
  
Buffy looked over at Willow and Xander, then back at Spike. "You said that she might not be sure?"  
  
He shrugged. "She wasn't thinking about it when she did it. She just did it. Maybe, when she has a chance to think it over, she'll realise."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell her?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "You could, but from what I know of Red, she won't listen. She'll have to work it out herself, in her own time."  
  
"I just hope she doesn't take too long about it." Buffy muttered, remembering her talk with Xander.   
  
Faith smiled a predatory smile, her eyes on Xander. "She might be too late already." She said, leaving them to go to his side. Xander looked up and smiled as she approached him, shifting slightly to make room for her on the sofa.  
  
Buffy scowled and Spike quickly changed the subject before she could say anything.  
"So what do you think will happen with Oz and Tara?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. If they're going to be together for a while, maybe something will come of it. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Spike nodded, watching Faith as she put her arm around Xander's shoulders, laughing at some joke he'd made.  
  
Buffy scowled at him. "Don't even think about it, Spike." She warned.  
  
Spike shrugged. "Can't blame me for thinking, Slayer."  
  
"A vampire and a slayer?" Buffy shook her head, her eyes haunted by an expression of sadness and longing that Spike knew well. "It wouldn't work, Spike. Believe me, I know."  
  
Spike sighed. "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about that sort of thing, just something to pass the time. Nothing serious."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Not with Faith. I don't know much about her. I probably should have taken more time to get to know her, but then she hooked up with Amy, and I guess it was easier for me. I didn't have to try to make friends with her. But something tells me that she's had a hard time. Don't mess with Faith, Spike. Not with the way you feel about Drusilla."  
  
Spike thought for a moment, then nodded. "Fair enough." He chuckled. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, anyway. The first time I upset her, she'd end up putting a stake through me."  
  
Buffy regarded him thoughtfully. "Something tells me that I should get to know you a little better too, if we ever get some time off." She sighed. "And I could really use some time to relax after all of this."  
  
Spike grinned at her. "I think I like that idea. Hey, Blondie, do you think that we could ever get together?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Not a chance, Spike."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Didn't think so."   
  
Buffy looked at him in surprise, hearing the unhappiness in his tone and seeing genuine regret in his eyes. She put her arm around his waist and hugged him to her. "I rely on you, Spike, and I count you as one of my friends."  
  
Spike snorted. "So I get the consolation prize?" He asked, but the sadness had gone from his voice and Buffy grinned back at him, taking the book out of his hands and replacing it in the bookcase before drawing him over to the sofa to join the others.  
  
  
  
It was a few hours later that Xander made his announcement about leaving. Giles nodded as if he had known all along that this would happen. None of them spoke and they all avoided looking at Willow who bowed her head and looked down at her hands, clenched tightly together in her lap.   
  
Giles broke the uncomfortable silence at last.  
"How long are you thinking of going away for?"  
  
Xander shrugged and shook his head. "However long it takes." Adding as a thought occurred to him. "Oh, of course, the shop. You'll need to make arrangements. I can stay while you sort that out."  
  
Oz looked at Tara who nodded briefly. "We could do with somewhere to stay and we could both help out in the shop." He volunteered.  
  
Faith and Buffy glared while Xander grinned at him.   
  
Giles looked thoughtful. "I really don't think I could condone the two of you living there together. But perhaps Tara could stay there and you could stay here with me, Oz? We'd have to work something out before the next full moon too. Maybe the training room could be cleared at night? What do you think Buffy?"  
  
Buffy glanced at Willow's bowed head, then at Xander's hopeful expression. Finally she nodded. "It could work. I don't see why not." She admitted.  
  
Xander jumped to his feet. "Then I could go tomorrow." There was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.  
  
Willow looked up at that and Buffy bit her lip when she saw the miserable look on her face.  
"Tomorrow?" She whispered.  
  
Xander turned around and Willow bent her head again. Kneeling down beside her he clasped her hands and spoke softly to her.  
"It's only for a little while, Will. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."  
  
Willow nodded and lifted her head to look at him, biting her lip and blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling as she said, "Promise?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Do you really think I could stand to be away too long? Of course I promise. And the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back."  
  
The tiny group broke up soon after that. It was arranged that Oz would stay with Giles while Tara and Willow went with Buffy and Faith. Buffy was determined that Willow would not be left alone to brood and she knew that her mother would understand.  
They said their goodbyes to Xander. He was insistent that he was leaving that day and equally so that no one should come to the shop to see him off. They all hugged him as he left them, watching him walk away and wondering when they would see him again.  
Buffy put her arm around Willow as Xander rounded the corner and left their sight.  
  
"He'll be back." She told her and Faith nodded.   
  
"Of course he will. He went away before, didn't he? He came back that time and he will again."  
  
Willow tried to smile but didn't quite succeed. She looked at Buffy, eyes wide and her expression that of a small child desperately needing reassurance.   
  
"You really think he will? After everything that's happened?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment then smiled and hugged her friend.   
  
"Especially after everything that's happened." She said with a smile and, pulling Willow along with her, she began the long walk home. 


	10. Epilogue

The Devil And All His Works  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are copyrighted (c)20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB, and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedicated: as usual to Cait who makes me write these stories. (So blame her!)  
Also to L, who I love very much and who taught me that impossible is only a word and encouraged me to finish this.  
  
Grateful thanks to Alan for his suggestions and his help and to everyone for their reviews, especially to Zille, Bolo and Jeanny who have given me tremendous encouragement.  
Apologies for the length of time it's taken me to write more of this. I hope you like it.  
  
  
A/N Any comments can be sent to   
Geemagicspell@hotmail.com  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
As Xander stuffed the last of his belonging into a battered red suitcase he heard a loud knock at the door. He'd been expecting it and he really didn't mind. Taking the time to drag the zip around the case and pulling it along with him, he walked to the door. He dumped the case on the floor in the middle of the shop and unlatched the door. He pulled it open and grinned when he saw Buffy.  
  
"I had a feeling that you'd come to see me off."  
  
She smiled. "And I had a feeling that you wouldn't mind. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah. I just thought it would be better if everyone didn't come along."  
  
"By everyone, do you mean "everyone" or just Willow?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "I just think it's best if we have a little time apart. You know, Buffy, Willow can read me like a book. She might decide to be with me because it's what I want and that's not the right reason."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Willow knows you as well as you know her. She knows that you're going away because of her."  
  
Xander nodded. "I know, but I really do have to go, Buff."   
  
"Don't stay away too long." Buffy told him, biting her lip to keep back her tears. "I'm going to miss my Xander shaped friend."  
  
Xander grinned at her. "Hey, you really think I could stay away from you guys? I have a few things that I've always wanted to do and, as soon as I've done them, I'll be back bugging you all again."  
  
Buffy nodded and tried to smile, pulling him towards her for a final hug and wiping tears from her eyes as they broke apart. Xander put his arm around her and steered her to the door.  
  
"I don't want you here to see me off. I don't drive well when I cry. Damn, I don't drive that well when I don't. I'll ring you, okay?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Okay." She turned to go, then turned back again. "You promise to ring? I need to know that you're all right."  
  
Xander grinned. "You'll be sick of hearing from me, I promise. Hey, I'll even ring you tonight, just to let you know where I am."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Are you really sure about this?"  
  
Xander nodded. "It won't be for long. I promise. There are things I plan to do here, but they can wait for now. But you'll see me back here again before you know it."  
  
Buffy nodded gravely. Then, standing on the tips of her toes to reach him she kisses his cheek, turning away and walking quickly off down the street before he could see her tears.  
  
Xander watched her until she was out of sight, then walked inside, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, sighing loudly as he did so.  
He started as a form appeared out of the shadows, then gave a low chuckle as he made out the figure standing there.  
  
"Drusilla. I wondered where you'd gone. I thought you might have gone for good this time."  
  
Dru smiled slyly, her long red silk dress rustling and swaying slightly as she moved slowly towards him.   
  
"I had plans to make." She whispered, her smile growing in intensity as she approached him.  
  
She reached him and paused before wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist.  
  
And as they hugged Xander smiled and his eyes flickered and glowed a sickly green, as the devil wearing his body thought of all the things to come.  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes. A little message to a friend.  
THAT'S NOT THE END, IS IT?  
Yes, Alan, it is. 


End file.
